


The Birthweek Club (Deke Shaw Meets The Team Again)

by black_norse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Gen, Happy Birthday, Philinda closure, Protective Grandparents, ant man and the wasp, deke shaw deserves a hug, deke shaw is back, director shaw, fitzsimmons family, is this even the right tags? lol, shield agents holiday, too many proposals, will you marry me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse
Summary: With the help of his friends, Deke Shaw gets to celebrate his 39th birthweek...for the second time with his former friends using their invention. Because of that, the team reunites on Earth and celebrates the holidays together + his birthday. Title is a reference to the 1985 movie "The Breakfast Club" where the song "Don't You (Forget About Me) is from.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Deke Shaw, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 36
Kudos: 55





	1. Ant-man, The Wasp, and the Time Travelling Man

**Author's Note:**

> Let's assume that Deke Shaw's Birthday = Jeff Ward's Birthday
> 
> Special Guests:  
> Doctor Hank Pym van Dyne a.k.a. Ant-man  
> Janet Van Dyne a.k.a. Wasp  
> Hope van Dyne a.k.a. The Wasp in the future

It was a chilly dusk night. Snow is piled up on the streets. Most of the people stayed in home preparing for New Year’s Eve 1990, some preferred to go the bar, having karaoke.

Everywhere, it’s very cold. Good thing this very huge enormous colorful room has a big heater on it. It’s not just a room, it’s a lab. One corner is filled with old microphone stands, electric guitars, electric bass, and amplifiers. At the center of the lab, there is a big round stage raised. There are stairs around it for the people to come. There are also some many hung tubes above the stage that also forms a circular outline too. Just beside that round stage, Deke Shaw still looking the same as we’ve seen him the last time in 1983 and wearing a white suit. He was looking at the buttons in front of him.

“I hope this will work.” he muttered to himself. At the back of him is a young Dr. Hank Pym Van Dyne together with his wife, young Janet Van Dyne and his 10-year old daughter, Hope van Dyne.

“That should work.” Hank assured. He pats Deke’s shoulder.

Deke looks at his back and confronts them. “I really hope it would.” he smiled at them telling to them everything will turn out fine. “Without you and your help, this giant technological piece of art wouldn’t be made. Thank you!!” he added.

Hank grinned at him. “No, we should be the ones to thank you. You helped me rescue my wife last year in the quantum realm.” he also thanked him. “We helped you in making this invention in exchange of that. I can’t believe what we made is time travel. Didn’t know quantum realm and time travel are related. I hope this idea of yours worked. We worked for this for more than a year.” he added.

“No, it’s not just time travel. It’s time…line travel. You see, I’m not just travelling through time, I’m travelling to the other timeline where my friends went. Fortunately, my grandpappy’s techie scraps helped me made this. This will lead me through that timeline. I will finally have a chance to celebrate my first ever birth week with the team that found me and also my lovely grandparents. Don’t worry, after this, I’ll be back in just a second and we’ll celebrate New Years’ Eve together.” Deke said.

“This is a big leap to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s future.” Janet praised.

“Cheers to that.” Deke replied.

In the doorframe is a woman with a blonde straight hair in her 30’s wearing a lab coat coming towards them giving a fierce look.

“If this doesn’t work, I don’t know what I’ll do to myself.” the woman bleated.

“Emma, he said he’ll just be gone in a second.” Janet assured.

“Have faith with your guy, everything he made turned out to be fine.” Hank bubbled.

Emma comes to Deke and gives him a warm hug. He rubs his head.

“Don’t worry my little lemonade, you know me, I’m a man of good luck. This will work.” he said in a positive tone.

“You better come back here, Marty McFly. Bring home some pictures. I wanna see what the future looks like.” she said in a worried tone. “Ughh come here big guy.” she pulled him towards her and the two of them kissed.

Hank clears his throat. “How sweet.” he scoffed as the van Dyne family watched the two lovebirds kiss.

The two stopped kissing. “Oops… sorry.” he apologized. He gets a big backpack on the floor. “I’m gonna need this.” he added.

Emma grinned as she saw how big and heavy the backpack was. “That big? Are you sure you’re gonna bring all of that?” she laughed.

Deke gets a red pym particle disc in his pocket. “And this.” he throws it at the backpack and the backpank shrinked into a size of a pea and puts it in his pocket.

“Oh…that.” she was relieved.

Deke then climbed down on the circular stage and gave everyone a speech. “Okay, people, it’s time. Emma, type December 25, 2025 12:00AM on there and enter the coordinated for River’s End. Hank, you’re going to be the one to activate the quantum tunnel. Janet, you’ll count 5 4 3 before he activates it. Hope, I’ll bring you a toy. Don’t worry.”

All of them did what he said.

“Good luck, Director.” Hank Pym said to him.

“You too, Doctor.” he replied.

“Good luck, Mr. Shaw.” Hope also said to him.

“Don’t worry, Jellybean. I’ll be fine.” he replied.

Deke then looks at Emma. He puts his right hand on his mouth and gave her a flying kiss. She also did the same too to her.

“Okay, let’s do this.” he motivated everyone. He clapped his hands.

Janet van Dyne does the countdown. “Going subatomic in 5, 4 ,3, 2…”

Hank Pym presses the button. Deke shrinks and disintegrates into the quantum tunnel.

Emma breathes deeply. “Good luck, Rockstar.”

* * *

December 24, 2025, 11:59PM, River’s End

It was a loud night, loud crowd here gathered around the Christmas tree. The streets are filled with people. The people are very excited for the Christmas Countdown. Just 10 seconds left, the announcer is now counting down “10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1”

Suddenly, something unusual just happened. The announcer stopped counting to zero. The people froze and just looked at that strange man appearing out of nowhere wearing a white suit.

“Mommy? Is that an alien?” that kid on the crowd was very scared.

“Maybe… we should run!!” the mommy and the kid ran away together with the crowd. The happy loud crowd noises turned to scared loud crowd noises after that happened. The announcer slowly walks away from the mic stand and didn’t hesitate to… run.

Deke presses something on his suit to show his face covered in the helmet. “Don’t worry people, I’m not a bad guy.” he said to everyone who were running away from him. He looks at his surroundings, reminisces his memories here in River’s End. He just remembered him doing Coulson’s assignment to find the invited guests for FitzSimmons’ wedding. Those were the days. He was just rushing around River’s End.

“I miss you River’s End!!” he shouted on that place which is now very empty so that echoed.

As soon as he saw the giant Christmas tree, he starts singing a Christmas song.

_“It’s the most wonderful time of the ye- “_


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke arrives in the main OG Shield Timeline!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I know right, I also don't age"

“Aww.” Deke moans as he feels the pain in his back head. He opens his eyes. “Where am I?”

He finds out that he’s in a white room by himself, and iron bar rails in front of him. This looks familiar to him.

“Oh…god. Not this again.” he is arrested and sent to the River’s End police station…again. He still has his white suit on. He puts his hand in his pocket and checks if his tiny backpacks are still in there. He was relieved when he felt something and found out it’s in there. He stands next to the iron bars and holds them. He begs the police to let him go. “Hey, sir. I’m not a bad guy. Let me go. I didn’t do something wrong.”

“You’re awake. It’s been 8 hours since we knocked you down.” the police said.

“Then let me go.” Deke begged.

“You sabotaged the River’s End Christmas Countdown. You should be arrested.” the police gave him a fierce look. “You appeared out of nowhere. What’s with that big suit? Are you an astronaut?” he asked.

Deke looks at his suit and gave him a disgusted look. “Uhmm…no.” he mocked. “I’m here to see my friends. I have money, millions of dollars. I can pay you to let me go.” he added.

The police just laughed on how ridiculous he is saying. “Millions? Where did you keep them? In your white suit which has a secret pocket?”

“Oh, you’re right. Secret pocket.”

Ridiculous, right? The police just laughed on how ridiculous this is. “Do you think money can buy you an escape? No, big man.”

“Oh, come on.”

“You’re not escaping anywhere. Someone will transfer you to another bigger prison cell.” the police threatened him.

Bigger prison cell? Deke realized how hard that would be. Bigger prison cell. He only just came here to see his friends, not to get arrested again. “Please just listen to me. I just came here to celebrate my birthday with my- “

Then someone just appeared in the glass door.

“Mack?” he muttered.

It was Mack wearing a black suit. The police greeted him. “Good morning, Director. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too.” he replied.

As soon as he saw Mack, he puts a big smile in his face. His eyes were focused on him, but Mack is still talking to the police.

“Nice job, capturing this strange man. We should get rid of this.” Mack praised the police.

Get rid? Deke’s smile faded. He expected a warm greeting from the closest person from the team but he was just called as ‘the man we should get rid of’.

“We will transfer him now in the city jail. Bring him to me now.” Mack told the police.

The police men unlocked the iron bars rail in Deke’s prison cell and opened it.

Deke was still confused on what’s happening. He was worried that Mack maybe forgot him already.

The police men bring him to Mack. Deke looks at him, he enlarges his eyes. “It’s me.” he told.

“Thanks.” Mack thanked the police. He brings Deke outside who is still outside. While they walk, they weren’t talking each other, people in town are looking on them. “It’s the scary astronaut!!” a lady said.

They were just ignoring the people as they walk, Mack’s eyes are focused on the path while Deke keeps on looking on Mack, wondering why he hasn’t talked to him. Soon, he starts getting furious and irritated. Mack is still holding his right arm as he brings him to a wide alley where no one walks at. He releases him and gets the key to unlock the handcuffs.

“Aren’t you happy to see me again?!! So, you just forget the guy you last met 6 years ago?!!” he talks at him in an angry tone. He presses a button on his suit and his white suit disappeared, he’s shown wearing a black polo neck and black jeans. “I built this machine!! I asked help for this, I worked ha…ohhh.” he stopped talking when Mack hugs him.

“Now that’s better.” Deke was relieved.

“It is so nice to see you again, D.” Mack, still hugging him, shows how he missed him.

“Nice to see, Director. Nice coat by the way.” Deke said as he hugs him tightly. When Mack releases him, Deke is still hugging him.

“Okay, you can stop now.”

Deke then releases him. “Why are we here?” asked Deke.

“Nobody can’t see us here, nobody walks here.” Mack replied.

Deke looks around, wondering how the hell would they escape here. “Then what now?” he asked.

Mack gets something on the pocket of his coat and it shows a button. He presses it and the cloaked Quinjet appears with the ramp already descended at their back.

“Oh, yeah…that.” Deke remembers about the cloaking thing. “Aren’t you gonna ask me? What happened before? What happened- “

“Later. When the Quinjet takes off.”

“Okay.”

The two went in to the Quinjet before it closes. The Quinjet then lands on the cloaked Zephyr 2 which is above the building.

In The Zephyr 2, Yo-yo waits at the door. When it opened, Mack and Deke arrived. He hugs Mack and as soon as she sees Deke, he was startled “Deke!! Is that you?”

“It’s me!! Hey, Yo-yo. Missed you too.” said Deke as he hugs her.

“What happened? How did you get here? You’re supposed to be on the other timeline.” Yo-yo was wondering.

Deke points his head. “You forgot this? I have a big brain smarter than Bobo’s. I can make what he makes. Of course, I can’t do this alone. I had help with friends.”

Yo-yo grins. “You didn’t change too. You’re still you.”

“And you still looked the same. How many months were you there?” Mack asked.

Deke clears his throat. “Actually, years. I spent 6 years there. That’s why I came back here 6 years after our last mission together.”

“6 years? And you still look the same?” Mack is looking at his face.

“I don’t know. Maybe because of my vegan diet. But doesn’t matter anyway. The important thing is I’m here.” Deke smiles opens his arms in front of him before he puts them down.

“But what brings you here?” asked Mack in a curious look.  
  


“I haven’t told you guys, but I’m turning 39 this 30th.” Deke responded.

Mack just raised his eyebrows and Yo-yo opens her mouth because of what they heard. Mack just remembered that one time when he and Deke got stuck in the 80s, he also knocked on his door the day before he knocked again on New Year’s Eve.

“39? You’re already 39?” asked Mack.

“But you look 25 and act like 17.” Yo-yo scoffed.

Deke frowns at them. “That’s rude. Well, I celebrated my birthday 39 times that makes me 39.” he muttered. “I already turned 39 yesterday, so I departed from New Year’s Eve 1990. I went here to celebrate the success of our invention, the quantum tunnel. It allows me to travel through timelines.” he added.

“Celebration of your invention? Is that it?” Yo-yo asked.

“No, of course not. It’s still Christmas Day today, and I’m about to have my birthday in the next 5 days. So I wanna celebrate my birthweek here, you guys. I missed you all. I missed everyone.” he looks around the Zephyr to find someone. “Where’s everyone? Where’s Daisy? Where’s FitzSimmons?” he asked in a worried tone. He crosses his arms.

“May’s a teacher now. Robot Coulson is travelling anywhere. Daisy? He’s with Sousa and his firegirl sister Kora in space.” Mack replied.

“Oh, she’s with Sousa now. I forgot. In space? So they’re not here on Earth?” Deke gives him a disappointed look. Finding out that the special person he cares so much is not on this planet is tough. “What about Bobo and Nana? I also missed them badly.” he asked.

“They’re living in their cottage in Perthshire, Scotland. They’re raising a daughter.” he replied.

As soon as Deke heard that, he raises his eyebrows. “Daughter? That must be my mom. Wow. Wish they could find my baby dad so that the other version of me will be made. Will he ever be made?” he pondered. He puts his finger under his chin and looks up.

“Nah. It will take time for that version of you to be born. At least, we see you. You’re you. Tell me what happened in your place and time? How was Alfie? How’s S.H.I.E.L.D.?” asked Mack.

The two of them sit on the chairs, wearing a seatbelt. Mack grabs his phone on his pocket and takes a picture of Deke. “I’ll send this to them, continue telling your story.”

“Me and Alfie were so close. I always visit him during Christmas, give him and Reuben his favorite toy. Also, being Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and being a Rockstar at the same time was tough at first. The field agents I’m with after you left taught me how to fight. Now, I can bring bad guys down in just a minute. I know how to fight now. And also, our band just released three studio albums since you left, all certified Diamond. We used our money that we earned on our merch sales, sold-out concerts, and sold CDs to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. And I found another girl I gave lemons to.” he shows his necklace that has a lemon on it. “And she accepted it. We both have these.” he added.

“That’s good, D.” he pats his right shoulder showing how happy he is for him.

“And when I return there, it’s New Year’s Eve. I’m about to propose to her 30 seconds before New Year. But I don’t have the guts. I’m nervous.” he rubs both his hands and hisses shortly and sighed.

“Don’t be nervous. I did it myself and we’re married, so you can, too.” Mack shows his left hand with a ring on his ring finger.

As Deke saw the ring, he gasped and looked at Yo-yo over there looking at the monitor. “Oh my god… you two!! I’m happy for you two.” he clasped Mack’s hand “But I’m sad I can’t go. I’m busy.”

“Busy?”

“Busy in making this time machine. A-ha. Gotcha.” they both laughed. Not a second after, the Zephyr just landed. Deke stands up and walks to the window to see where they landed. “Wait, where is this? It’s not the lighthouse.” he asked.

“We are in a hellicarrier.” Mack responded.

“Oh. Wow.” Deke was staggered to see they’re landing on a ship in the middle of the sea. “Where am I staying?” he asked.

“See, that’s the problem. We’re on board for our next mission on the other plane.”

“Other plane?”

“Yes”

“Well, I guess I’ll be staying on my own place then.”

“Old place?” Mack stopped walking to the ramp and looked at Deke. “When did you have a place here?” he asked.

“There’s this vacation home we always rent in a flat plain on Upstate New York. It has 2 floors and 10 rooms. You would love to stay there the whole week. I’m sure that it’s still in this timeline. I haven’t used my 2019 phone for a while.” he responded in a confident tone. He leans on the wall and crosses his legs and arms.

“Wait, you still have your phone?”

“Yep, I also upgraded it with long-lasting battery and longer distance calls.” he counts them with his fingers.

Mack just had a thought. Fitz also did this before with their phones, no wonder Deke can also do it. “Wow, you’re just like Fitz.”

“Like grandfather, like grandson.” Deke grins. “So yeah, I need your number before I go away.” he added.

Mack gets a piece of paper and a pen in the pocket of his coat and writes his phone number. After that, he gives is to Deke. “Call me later. I’ll talk with Piper and Davis who are in the pilot seats.” he looks at his upper right side.

“Piper? I remember her and Dav- what? Davis is alive?” Deke was astounded. “I thought he fell in the- “

“Relax, he’s not a ghost.” said Piper who just came out from the door with Davis.

“I’m just like Coulson.” Davis responded and did a robot dance.

Deke wasn’t fully convinced yet, it’s weird to see a dead person coming out of nowhere. He’s still focused on Davis.

“Do me a favor. Take him wherever he wants.” Mack asked Davis.

“Okay, boss.” Davis replied.

“I’ll see you around, D. Call me later.” Mack waved his hand to Deke.

Deke nodded his head and still can’t keep his eyes to Davis. He clears his throat. “Dude, what the hell?”

“I know right, I also don’t age.” Davis chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introuducing to you, an app that lets you talk with aliens through space...SpaceTalk!! Soon next chapter!!


	3. SpaceTalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team talks again in their space groupchat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine how futuristic 2025 would be with this app...SpaceTalk. Download now...when it's 2025 already.

_Welcome to SpaceTalk, talk with anyone in the other parts of the universe._

_The T.E..A…M groupchat.._

_December 25, 2025, 4:08PM_

**_Mack:_** _Heyoww!! Merry Christmas_ _🎄_ _🎄_

 ** _Fitz:_** _Merry Christmas_ _🎄_ _🎄_ _, Mack. Wait, is this the groupchat?_

**_Mack:_ ** _Hey, Turbo._

**_Fitz:_ ** _Hey_

**_May:_ ** _What’s this?_

_A contact connecting from Andromeda Galaxy coming…_

**_Mack:_ ** _That must be Daisy._

**_Daisy:_ ** _Wow, I forgot this groupchat existed._

**_May:_ ** _Oh, this. Yeah, I remember this. When was the last time we used this?_

**_Daisy:_ ** _2 or 3 years ago… so long. Since Mack and Yo-yo’s wedding._

**_Fitz:_ ** _Oh yeah, that was so long!! Hi guys!! Merry Christmas!! Thank you for all the gifts you’ve given to Alya._

**_Daisy:_ ** _Did she liked our gift with her Uncle Danny?_

**_Fitz:_ ** _Yep!! She loved the alien monkey very much!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Awww…_

**_May:_ ** _No problem **.** Merry Christmas to all of you!! Where’s Jemma?_

**_Fitz:_ ** _I’ll tell her to re-install SpaceTalk._

**_Daisy:_ ** _Tell her!! I miss you all!! Mack!! May!! Fitz!! Merry Christmas!! We celebrated Christmas here in another planet tsk tsk_

**_May:_ ** _Miss you all of you too!!_

**_Fitz:_ ** _I’m kinda busy here with my cooking. What made you find this groupchat, Mack?_

**_Mack:_ ** _I have great news!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Great!! What is that!!_

**_Coulson:_** _Hey!! Wow, good to see this groupchat alive again. Merry Christmas to you all!!_ _🎄_ _🎄_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Omg!! AC!! Miss you!!_

**_Coulson:_ ** _I thought this chat was already buried 7 feet deep after the wedding. Good thing this popped up in my notification panel._

**_Coulson:_ ** _I missed talking with you, guys!!_

**_Coulson:_ ** _I thought this chat was already buried 7 feet deep after the wedding. Good thing this popped up in my notification panel._

**_Jemma:_ ** _Hi guys!! Finally re-installed my SpaceTalk app!! Merry Christmas!! Thank you for the gifts!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _JEMMA!!! HII!! MISS YOU!!_

**_Daisy: @Mack_ ** _, where’s the great news?_

**_Yo-yo:_ ** _Mack is busy shooting bad guys!! I’m here!! Hey miss you!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Yo-yo!!_

**_Jemma:_ ** _Hey!!!_

**_May:_ ** _You guys talk too much. I’m sleeping. My phone keeps on ringing._

**_Daisy:_ ** _Oops sorry, May. Try to mute your phone, instead._

**_May:_ ** _Nahh, I’m awake. It’s time to talk with you guys!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Yey!! **@Yo-yo** , so what’s this good news your hubby wants to talk about?_

**_Yo-yo:_ ** _Yeah, very good news. So.._

**_Fitz:_ ** _*sends a photo of Alya holding a bowl of Lasagna*_

**_Daisy:_ ** _She’s so cute!! Ughh, I also wanna eat that lasagna!!_

**_Yo-yo:_ ** _Now, I’m hungry._

**_May:_ ** _Hey!! Give us a plate!!_

**_Fitz:_ ** _If only you could come on our house._

**_Jemma:_ ** _Yeah, visit us!! Be our guests!!_

**_Yo-yo:_ ** _Speaking of guests, we have a guest._

**_Daisy:_ ** _Oohh what’s that?_

**_Coulson:_ ** _Just parked Lola. Now I’m here. How are you guys?_

**_Daisy:_ ** _We’re travelling around the stars of Andromeda Galaxy._

**_Coulson:_ ** _That’s nice._

**_Yo-yo:_ ** _I’m gonna tell you the great news right now._

**_Jemma:_ ** _Great news? Wow._

**_Mack:_ ** _*sends a picture of Deke applying his seatbelt*_

**_Jemma:_ ** _!!!_

**_Jemma:_ ** _Deke!! I miss him!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _It’s him!! Wow, I miss this weirdo!!_

**_Yo-yo:_ ** _That’s the great news!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _You found a photo of him? When did you take that? His outfit looks like it’s from the 80s. Mack, when did you use your phone in the 80s?_

**_May:_ ** _Have to say this, I miss that face!!_

**_Coulson:_ ** _Deke!! My life-saver!!_

**_Fitz:_ ** _Wow, it’s him._

**_Daisy:_ ** _Why are you sending us that?_

**_Mack:_ ** _This was taken few hours ago._

**_Daisy:_ ** _Wow, is still there a shop that develops film photos?_

**_Mack:_ ** _No, for real. This was taken a few hours ago. This is him._

**_Jemma:_ ** _What? You’re not joking?_

**_Fitz:_ ** _What the bloody hell? How did he?_

**_May:_ ** _If I were beside you Mack, I would be laughing right now._

**_Coulson:_ ** _Hey, that’s Piper in the back!!_

**_Mack:_ ** _Yeah, that’s her._

**_Coulson:_ ** _So, Deke is actually with you?_

**_Mack:_ ** _Yes!! I’m not joking._

**_Daisy:_ ** _Woah really? He came back!! How did he-?_

**_Fitz:_ ** _That can’t be. We destroyed the quantum tunnel already. He also blew it up._

**_Jemma:_ ** _Fitz, remember, he’s our grandson._

**_Mack:_ ** _He made a time machine out of Fitz’s scraps._

**_Fitz:_ ** _So, he stole some tech again._

**_Jemma:_ ** _Fitz, just admit it you miss him._

**_Fitz:_ ** _Okay, fine. I miss him a bit. I was hard on him when we first met._

**_Jemma:_ ** _I wanna see him. Where is he?_

**_Mack:_ ** _He called me earlier._

_I got his coordinates that brings me to_

_his house in Upstate New York. He said that tomorrow night,_

_he’ll throw a reunion party for us. You guys should come._

_It’s his birthday on the 30 th._

**_Yo-yo_ ** _: He’s turning 39._

**_Daisy:_ ** _39?!! He’s 2 years older than me?_

**_Mack:_ ** _Yeah, he said it’s his 39 th time to celebrate his birthday._

_Actually, he already turned 39, but since he’s here_

_He wants to celebrate it for the second time with us_

_You guys should really come._

**_Fitz:_ ** _He’s older than us, Jemma!!_

**_Jemma:_ ** _Remember, he and Mack got stuck in the 80s for like almost 2 years._

**_Mack:_ ** _He only celebrated his birthday once that time._

_I didn’t even open the door every time he knocks_

_I feel bad missing his birthday._

_Also, he said we can celebrate New Year in his place._

_His place has 10 rooms for us to stay._

**_Jemma:_ ** _I would love to!!_

**_Fitz:_ ** _But we don’t have enough money for plane tickets._

**_Mack:_ ** _You can ride with us in the Zephyr._

**_Jemma:_ ** _Yayy!! We will absolutely go there and see him!!_

**_Fitz:_ ** _But we’re busy for Alya._

**_Jemma:_ ** _Fitz. We can bring her with us._

**_Mack:_ ** _Yeah, that’s a great idea._

**_Fitz:_ ** _We like to celebrate New Year’s Eve here on our place. But we’ll try if we can go there._

**_Jemma:_ ** _We’ll tell you later._

**_Mack:_ ** _Okay. **@May** , how about you?_

**_May:_ ** _I think I can’t. We’re celebrating New Year’s Eve here. I’ll tell Flint about this._

**_Mack: @Coulson,_ ** _how about you?_

**_Coulson:_ ** _I’m not sure if I could come tomorrow. I have planned trips for Lola tomorrow._

**_Mack: @Daisy,_ ** _how about you? You should come_

_He really wants to see you so bad._

**_Daisy:_ ** _We already planned to go to another star in another galaxy. I’ll tell Sousa and Kora about this. It’s hard to cancel this trip, we’re excited to meet our new alien friends. Sorry. : <<_

**_Mack:_ ** _Oops, looks like I’m the only one who could come._

**_Daisy:_ ** _At least, you’re there. You should be with him._

**_Mack:_ ** _Yep, I’ll also visit him tonight._

_A contact from Andromeda Galaxy just disconnected…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my day


	4. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, you’re my friend. You always kept eye on me on those 2 years we were left on that timeline. You didn’t give up on me. You also made me a shotgun axe. I’ll also do what you want too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to deke's place!!

It’s been 2 hours since Mack called Deke. Here he is… in his 2-storey mansion in Upstate New York. It’s mostly glass windows. The rooms in the 2nd floor are covered with curtains so we cannot see what’s in there. The 1st floor is half covered. The other half isn’t covered with curtains. We see a joint room of the kitchen, dining area and the living room. In the living room, there’s a flat screen TV that looks like it was made from the 80s. Under that is a VCR Box and some CDs. You maybe wondering why this place doesn’t look like someone just lived and redecorated here. The mansion is mostly white walls. In the right side of the living room are some instruments of the band and a Christmas tree on the left side.

We hear a loud noise from the drums played by Deke Shaw over there. He’s using some headphones while playing this drum patterns that sounds like it’s from a Metallica Song. He hits the crash, the ride, the tom-toms, he hits them fast, bangs his head, closes his eyes, feels the vibe. His right foot is stepping on the bass drum every 2 seconds.

He feels it all, except when he hits the ride cymbal, he cannot feel a beat, same thing when he hits the crash cymbal. “What the-?” he mutters. He stops his drumming and opens his eyes. It was Mack, giving a fierce look, holding the crash cymbal and the ride cymbal. He smiles as he sees him. “Hey, didn’t know you were there.” he points his drumstick to him.

“Didn’t know you could play drums? Are you practicing a Metallica song to steal it too?” asked Mack.

Deke puts his drumsticks in the snare drum and puts his hands on his lap. “No!! I’m just using the drum pattern. I’m writing a new song. Since we lost Cricket, I’m the one in charge in teaching drums on our new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit. It turned out well. This is gonna be a nice song.” he said with a confident tone.

“Are you also putting a Daisy on it?”

“Yeah!!”

“I thought you were marrying someone.”

Deke waves his hand as an expression for ‘Hell naw’

“Nahh, it’s just a namedrop. This is what also mad our band popular too. Almost all of our songs have that namedrop. Conspiracists keep on making conspiracies about who the hell Daisy is? We even got a merch t-shirt that says ‘Who’s Daisy?’.” Deke said. “What’s up?” he asked.

Mack clears his throat. “They said they weren’t sure if they would come.” Mack fretted.

Deke stands up and goes towards the white couch and sits there. He looks at the table in front of him.

“Deke, I’m sorry.” Mack approaches him.

“Sorry? No, it’s okay. There’s still a day after tomorrow, a day after that, and so on, and my birthday. Maybe everybody would come.” he crosses his arms and leans on a pillow.

“No, that’s not okay. That would be sad. If they won’t come, I’m here. I could stay here.” Mack sits beside him.

“But you’re busy on your missions. I don’t wanna disturb you. Being a Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t a piece of cake. Even I had struggles on running this position.”

“Nahh, I can postpone my work, my paperworks, my missions so that you won’t be alone here. I’ll convince them to come here. I’ll convince Daisy to return to Earth.”

Deke looks at him. “Mack, she’s happy with him. I don’t wanna disturb them. They’re happy. Why would they want to return here just to see me? Also, she hates me. Bobo and Nana are busy raising my mom, I don’t wanna mingle in with their lives.”

“What do you- No, she doesn’t hate you. She said she misses you. She wanna see you. And Jemma and Fitz miss you too. I’ll convince them. Don’t worry.”

“Really?”

Mack puts his hand on Deke’s right shoulder. “Yes, you’re my friend. You always kept eye on me on those 2 years we were left on that timeline. You didn’t give up on me. You also made me a shotgun axe. I’ll also do what you want too.”

Deke beams at him. “Thanks, Mack.” he thanked.

Mack grabs two Zima bottles from the table. “Here, let’s have a drink. Your favorite.” he said.

Deke grabs the bottle. “I miss this. We don’t have this in the 80s. Thank you for this.” he opens it and chugs it.

“Hey, Zima, slow down.” Mack tells him.

Deke releases the bottle and breathes deeply. “Ahh…that’s nice.”

“Tell me. How did you rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Mack asked.

“So, there’s this guy we met at the speakeasy bar before you left. His name was Brandon Gamble. Since all the S.H.I.E.L.D. bases are gone, he led us to the old SSR base. That became our new headquarters.”

“SSR base?”

“Yeah, and we met this guy named Koenig there. He looks like that big guy we met in 1931. We renovated that base and called it the- “

“Playground?” Mack interrupted him.

Deke nods his head. “Uhm...no. We call it the HQ. But that’s a better name. Playground, then.”

“Yeah, nice name.”

“Being a director without skills doesn’t make you a good director, they say. So, the field agents taught me and my bandmates how to fight properly. So, we continued doing gigs, concerts, signing autographs- “

“Wait, you rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. by having a world tour?”

“Exactly!! And remember, this isn’t a cover band. The band is a cover. Every gig we attend, we recruit new agents. This is also a big help for our finance department. We get to buy new weapons, renovate the HQ, reconstruct the other bases.”

“That’s…good planning, Deke. Watch out decades later, something will happen.” Mack chuckles.

“What will happen?”

“Hydra”

“Hydra? I thought they were dead already.”

“Just watch out. There’s this big man named Steve Rogers frozen at the bottom of the Artic Ocean. He can help. Anyway, you mention earlier, you met a woman?” Mack asked.

“Oh, her name is Emma. She’s biochem.”

Then something just popped up on Mack’s mind. “Biochem? You two are like FitzSimmons.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was going to say. We’re like them, except… we don’t get separated. I first met her on the lab. I’m not just the Director, I’m also in charge of the science lab so I get to check on her every day. She's my lab partner, she's also my partner-in-crime every undercover mission we have.”

“Then how did you… you know?” asked Mack.

Deke bumps his two fists “Like this?” he asked. “We were very close friends for a very long time. It was 2 years ago when we won big at the Grammys, we celebrated a huge party. That’s when I told her that I’m not the person she thinks I am, I’m a fraud, I didn’t write all of the songs, I only remembered the chords and the drum patterns, sorta like that. Then she was like ‘I don’t care’ then she kissed me, pushed me on my bed, and took off my shi- “

“Okay, skip that part. You don’t need to tell me that.” Mack chuckles and gives him a stop sign on his right hand.

“Oops… yeah, then we were official. We fought big bad guys together. We worked together. We met this guy named Dr. Hank Pym van Dyne and saved his wife’s life and together, we built the quantum tunnel, then I went here.” Deke takes a deep breathe after telling his story. “I kinda feel a bit sad.” he added.

“Why are you sad?” Mack asked. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell them to- “

“No, not about that. Dick Clark didn’t invite us to perform on his New Year’s Rockin’ Eve Party, so we’re not gonna perform.” he hissed.

“That’s sad.”

“Performing onstage takes away my anxiety. So, I don’t have the guts to propose to her on New Year.”

“You can do that, D!! Just put a coin under your shoe. I did that while proposing to Yo-yo.”

“Okay, I’ll try that.”

Mack takes a look on his watch. “I gotta go now. Yo-yo needs me.” he stands up and gets his coat. As he reaches the door, he turns back and looks at him. “Wait, until when are you gonna stay here?” he asked.

“When you count 3, 2 , 1, Happy new year, I’ll disappear in front of your eyes.” he responded.

“Well, I guess we should celebrate New Year’s Eve here, then.”

“That’s better. Ohh…I’ll guess I’ll see you around tomorrow. Thanks for the visit.”

“No problem, D.”

They waved their hands each other. Mack went out of Deke’s mansion and went to the Zephyr parked near the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my day


	5. R.e..u...n....i.....o......n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Deke's wonderful day, or is it?

_Welcome to SpaceTalk, talk with anyone in the other parts of the universe._

_The T.E..A…M groupchat.._

_December 26, 2025, 7:29AM_

**_Mack:_ ** _Good morning!!_

**_Jemma:_ ** _Good morning Director!!_

**_Fitz:_ ** _Good morning Mack!! Well not so good for us._

**_Mack:_ ** _Why? What’s wrong?_

**_Fitz:_ ** _The electric towers just collapsed lately because of strong winds. We had a blackout today. For the next 5 days, we won’t have electricity. That means we don’t have heaters working. We can’t stay for too long here._

**_Mack:_ ** _I’ll take you to Deke’s mansion._

_You can stay there up to New Year’s._

**_Jemma:_ ** _You hear that, Fitz? We should go._

**_Fitz:_ ** _Okay, fine. Let’s start packing our things now._

**_Jemma:_ ** _Yay!!_

**_Mack:_ ** _That’s good to hear!! Deke is gonna be happy to hear this._

**_May:_ ** _Good morning!!_

**_Mack:_ ** _Good morning, May._

_How good is your morning?_

**_May:_ ** _Very good._

**_Mack:_ ** _FitzSimmons are gonna move in to Deke’s place. Do you wanna visit him tonight? I don’t want his birthweek to be sad._

**_May:_ ** _I told Flint about it._

**_Mack:_ ** _What did he say?_

**_May:_ ** _He said he wants to see Deke. So yeah, we’re on to that._

**_Mack:_ ** _That’s great to hear!!_

**_Coulson:_ ** _Hi!!_

**_May:_ ** _Brb, gotta cook breakfast. Hi Phil!!_

**_Coulson:_ ** _Hey May!! My plans for Lola are cancelled today. Her engine is…kinda broken._ _☹_

**_Mack:_ ** _That’s sad._

**_Coulson:_ ** _Maybe a visit in Deke’s won’t be bad._

**_Mack:_ ** _Great. He would love to fix Lola._

**_Coulson:_ ** _Yess!! A true life-saver._

**_Fitz:_ ** _I would love to fix Lola._

**_Coulson:_ ** _Maybe, you two can fix it._

**_Fitz:_ ** _Sure_

**_Mack:_ ** _So that makes 7 of us. Yo-yo’s gonna come._

_She’s still asleep now._

_I hope Daisy, Sousa and Kora will come._

_A contact connecting from Kepler-32 coming…_

**_Jemma:_ ** _That should be Daisy._

**_Daisy:_ ** _Heyyow!!_

**_Mack:_ ** _Tremors!! Hey!!_

_Kepler-32? Aren’t you in the_

_another galaxy?_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Turns out our alien friends doesn’t want us to come._

_So… hello again Milky Way._

**_Mack:_ ** _So, you’re visiting Earth?_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Yes!!_

**_Mack:_ ** _That’s great!! I miss you!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _I miss you too!! Sousa and Kora said they’re sick of space_

**_Mack:_ ** _That means you can come with us?_

_Deke is throwing a reunion party for us tonight._

**_Daisy:_ ** _Absolutely!! Though we’re not sure when we will arrive._

**_Daisy:_ ** _*sends a photo of alien puffies*_

**_Jemma:_ ** _Daisy, is that_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Yes, it is. Just needed one._

**_Jemma:_ ** _alien puffies?_

**_Jemma:_ ** _I miss those!!_

**_Fitz:_ ** _Is that the puffies we talked about in space?_

**_Jemma:_ ** _Yes, it is!! Waves of Euphoria!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _w e s t o l e I t f rom our alien friends shhh…._

**_Jemma:_ ** _Daisy? Stealing is bad._

**_Daisy:_ ** _Shhh…Sousa and Kora are about to eat these for the first time._

**_Jemma:_ ** _You should take a video of them reacting to those puffies!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Sure do!!_

**_Mack:_ ** _Great to know you’re all coming!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Tell him we miss him!!_

**_Jemma:_ ** _Yeah, me too!! We miss him too._

**_Mack:_ ** _Tell him yourself!!_

_Mack adds you to the groupchat._

_Mack renames you to Deke._

**_Mack:_ ** _Hey D!!_

**_Deke:_ ** _What is this??_

**_Jemma:_ ** _Hey grandson!!!_

**_Deke:_ ** _NANA!!! Omg you’re all here!!_

**_Fitz:_ ** _We all are here._

**_Deke:_ ** _BOBO!!! So happy to talk with you guys!! Where’s Daisy?_

**_Mack: @Daisy_ ** _, someone’s looking for you._

**_May:_ ** _Hey Deke!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Deke!! Hi, we miss you!! Sorry, I’m busy reading a book._

**_Deke:_ ** _DAISY!! MAY!! HII!!_

**_Daisy:_ ** _It’s so good to talk to you for a while. Tell me stories when we come there._

**_Deke:_ ** _You will come?_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Yes!! We’re not sure if we can get there by tomorrow._

**_Deke:_ ** _At least you’re coming. That’s great. I’ll be back. Gotta buy groceries Downtown._

**_Daisy:_ ** _See yaaa._

_A contact from Kepler-32 just disconnected…_

It’s been a good day for Deke, knowing that all of his guests will arrive later. He just came out from the store full of grocery bags. Couldn’t take off his smile while walking in the parking lot. He’s on his way to his Chevrolet 1986 vehicle. He opens the door on the back seat to put the grocery bags and… he isn’t finished. He’s on his way to the Burger King to lunch before he drives away in this building.

Must be a really perfect day going for him, couldn’t take his eyeglasses off until he arrives at home. Even the neighborhood can’t keep their eyes of the ‘new man in town’.

It’s now 1 in the afternoon. He grabs a box full of decorations. While decorating, he hums some songs from his time period. He hung ornaments on the ceiling, on the wall. He even had balloons, but he only inflated two. He hung one on the right corner and held one on his hand.

He felt so tired decorating that he almost forgot one thing…the snacks!! Why would he buy the groceries if he won’t make ‘em snacks? He starts off with prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a hint homemade pesto aioli, his grandpa’s favorite. After all these years, he still remembered the recipe. That’s the brain!! He also overheard Flint’s obsession of tacos while talking to Mack in the lighthouse, so why not buy taco shells, ground beef, and tomato sauce? He also made fruit punch with slices of lemons, cause why wouldn’t he? Lastly, he put the bottle of Haig at the center.

It’s now seven in the evening and no one hasn’t arrived yet. He also has no wi-fi in his place. He checks on their groupchat in SpaceTalk to ask them where are they. But he’s the only one active.

_Welcome to SpaceTalk, talk with anyone in the other parts of the universe._

_The T.E..A…M groupchat.._

_December 26, 2025, 7:29PM_

**_Deke:_ ** _Guys!! Where are you?_

_Woohoo_

_*sends a pic of the snacks displayed*_

Suddenly, a snowstorm just occurred outside. He grabs a thick coat to resist the coldness. He turns on the room heater and sits on the couch for a while, resting. It’s been an exhausting day for him, buying groceries, decorating, making snacks, but your guests haven’t arrived yet.

One and a half hour later, there’s still no sign of them. The snowstorm isn’t stopping and the snow outside is piling up. He has no choice but to wait. He calls Mack on his phone but he didn’t answer. “Where are they?” he muttered to himself. He puts on his gloves but he’s still shivering because the heater wasn’t working well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day :)


	6. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team arrived late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What? The house is burning?”

“Mama, why are there still no lights? I’m scared.” asked Alya.

“Because we’re having a power crisis.” Jemma responded. “Don’t worry, help will arrive soon.” she added.

Fitz looks at his watch. “It’s already two-thirty in the morning. Why aren’t they still here? The fire in our chimney is about to lose in a few minutes.” he grumbled.

Not long after, a sound of a plane is heard.

“Is that them?” Jemma looks at the window. She was relieved to see it’s the Zephyr. “It’s them!! Fitz, turn off the fire.”

Fitz turns off the fire in the chimney and brings their packed bags. “Let’s go.” he said.

“Are we riding on that plane?” Alya asked.

“Yes, baby. We’ll ride that plane.” Jemma responded. She holds Alya’s hand as they walk outside the house.

Fitz brought the keys after he locked the house. As they walked, they saw a big man in the dark. Based on the shadow, he’s wearing a coat. They didn’t know who it was until they heard his voice.

“Turbo!! Jemma!!” It was Mack.

Fitz comes towards him for a hug. “Mack, I miss you.”

“Miss you too, Fitz.” Mack then hugs Jemma.

“Director!!”

“Miss you all.” he beamed at them. He bends as he sees the girl. “You must be Alya. I’m Mack.” he gives her a hand.

Alya shook his hand.

“It’s freezing out here. Why didn’t you arrive sooner?” Fitz asked Mack in a worried tone.

“Poor Deke, he spent the night waiting for us.” Jemma sighed.

“Sorry, I had a quick mission. But the Zephyr is gonna get us quickly there.” Mack assures them. All of them climbed up the ramp of the Zephyr before it ascends.

“All of them are upstairs. Come.” Mack leads them upstairs where all of the passengers are seated.

Coulson, Yo-yo, Flint are there.

“Sir!! Yo-yo!! Flint, you’re so big now!!” said Jemma as he exchanged hugs with them.

Fitz also did the same. He pats Flint’s head. “You’re taller now.” he complimented.

“Thanks.” Flint thanked.

“Long time, no see.” Coulson gives them a big smile. “I mean we had a futuristic zoom every year but yeah, this is the first time we’ve seen each other aside from that.” he added.

“You’re still wearing the suit.” Jemma chuckles as he looks at Coulson’s outfit.

“Where’s May?” asked Fitz.

“She’s the one driving the Zephyr.” Yo-yo responded.

“We cannot use auto-pilot. There’s a big snowstorm in New York and it is better if someone is going to drive the plane than to use auto-pilot.” Mack looks at the pilot seat. “We’ll get there about an hour. Deke must be waiting for us.” he added.

“Yeah, but we’re about to see him later. I wanna give him a big hug.” Jemma said. “We owe him our return here. We didn’t even give him a proper goodbye. He gets the chance to meet Alya.” she added.

“I already told him about that.” Mack shared.

“He would be so happy to meet her.” Jemma said in a hopeful tone. “Did he share to you about what happened to him before?” she asked Mack.

“He’s doing good in being the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in his timeline.” he shared. “But he has a big problem.” he added.

“What is that?” asked Fitz.

“He’s about to propose to his girl after this. It’s New Year’s Eve when he returns there.” Mack laughed.

Fitz looks at his ring finger on his left hand. “Been there.” he chuckled.

“Fitz, you should give him an advice. You proposed to me without hesitation.” Jemma also shows his ring to Fitz.

“Well, that’s the secret.” he scoffed.

Jemma looks at Mack. “I’m glad he found another girl. He must’ve moved on from her.”

“Who? Daisy?” asked Mack.

“Snowf-… wait, Daisy?” as soon as she heard her best friend’s name, she froze. “Aww… didn’t know he’s into her.”

“He told us about it after we went back from the dystopian future. In the 80s, he also put her name in one of his songs.” Mack shared.

“He even told us when May and I had a 27-day stay there in the lighthouse.” Yo-yo also shared.

“Even on our last mission, he stopped Sousa when he volunteered to stay there. He just wants Daisy to be happy regardless of who she ends up with.” Fitz also shared that memory.

“Poor lovesick puppy.” Jemma baby talks.

“At least that man knows consent. I’m glad he’s happy with someone.” Mack said in a positive tone. “He’s about to see her soon. He’s gonna be so happy.” he added.

“I miss Daisy too. When she arrives, I’m also gonna give my sister a big hug.” Jemma longs for her too. “It’s been awhile since I get to hug her. Talking isn’t enough for us.” she added.

After that talking, everyone was quiet, just chilling. Some time, all of them were asleep except Coulson, Mack, and May in the pilot room, also enjoying the view of the dark Atlantic Ocean with the half-moon giving a little bit of light in their way.

“How are they?” asked May.

“Asleep.” Coulson responded. “How are you?” he asked.

May didn’t respond.

Mack was so quiet, viewing the outside. It’s just May and Coulson talking.

Coulson was thinking of something, it just popped up of his mind, so he has to say it. “You know, May? This reminds me of one of our first missions together, when we were in Peru. You were driving The Bus. You were so quiet that time.” he reminisces that moment. “So how are you feeling today? Mack is here, maybe you could feel him.” he added.

“Phil, I just want to be quiet.” May chuckled. “I feel the calmness of Mack right now.” she switched to poker face.

“Alright, then.”

An hour later, they finally arrived in their destination. It was 11pm in New York when they arrived. May presses the button to open the ramp door. The passengers are on their way to the mansion.

“We gotta hurry, he’s waiting.” Mack alerts them.

The mansion was piled up with snow outside, about half the height of the first floor. The windows are so foggy so they won’t see what’s going on inside.

Mack knocks on the door. “Deke?” but no one responded. The door was not locked anyway so he tried to open it.

As they saw the inside of the house, they were astounded with the decorations, ornaments, and the snacks. All of them approached the table except Jemma and Mack.

“My favorite sandwich, prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a hint homemade pesto aioli!!” Fitz quickly gets one of those and takes a bite immediately.

“Tacos!!” Flint exclaimed as he saw his favorite food.

“A bottle of Haig!!” Coulson did the same when he saw the bottle. “May, look.” he shows her the bottle.

“Finally, Phil. After almost 10 years. We finally get to drink the bottle of Haig together.” May leered.

Coulson looked at her with a confused look. “What do you mean 10 years? We drank this after our last mission.” he corrected.

“Doesn’t matter. That was a long time ago.” May responded.

Meanwhile, Jemma and Mack spent their time finding Deke, only to find him lying down on the couch, and shivering. There were tissue papers scattered on the floor.

“He’s asleep.” Mack said. He wakes him up. “Hey, D. We’re here!!” as he touches his forehead, he froze. “Jemma, he’s hot.”

Jemma quickly does the same. “Oh…god, you’re burning.” she sighed.

“What? The house is burning?” Deke asked as he wakes up. He was teary-eyed.

“No!! You have a fever.”

“Oh, well.” he said in a cracked voice. “At least you came.” he added.

“You have heaters, but you don’t have a chimney?” Mack asked him.

“Let’s save the hug later, you go to your room and change your clothes. You’re also sweating.” Jemma commands him. When she hears him sniffling, she couldn’t help to ask “Are you crying?”

“No.” Deke denied. “I have a fever, right? I’m only sniffling because of the colds.” he sniffled again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, do what I’m saying, or else your fever will get worse.”

“Sure, Nana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my day
> 
> Deke's bad dream will be revealed next chapter.


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke shares his one tramautic experience in his timeline that changed his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “That nightmare always comes back and haunts me on my dreams when I had a nap on travels or whenever I sleep sick. Rehab didn’t help me that much.”

_June 1986…_

“Agent Tanner, do you copy?” Deke talks on his walkie talkie phone. “Zephyr Zero is here now. We gotta go. Where are you? Emma?” he added.

A fade radio signal was heard. “I’m right here, Agent Shaw.” a woman’s voice was heard on the phone.

“Right here? Where?” he asked.

“At the barn, you said this is our rendezvous point.” she answered.

He sighed. “Abort. We aren’t sure if that’s a safe place.”

“But I just shot the superior. I’m sure this is saf- “

“I said abort!! That’s an order.” Deke exclaimed.

“So what? I’m taking orders on you now? I’m the mission leader here.” Emma replied nastily.

“The mission is over, you’re not the leader anymore. I outrank you now.” Deke dictated her. “I’m outside the barn now. I’ll go get you.” he runs to the barn.

Emma was pointing the gun on the already shot man below her.

“What you did today was very reckless!!” he scolded her.

“Reckless? Really, I shot hi- “

“That’s not the superior.” Deke interrupted her. “Come on, we got to go. It’s not safe here anymore.” he added.

“What? I shot this guy for nothing.” Emma complained. “Ah, crap.” she cursed.

As they are walking, Emma looks at somewhere afar away. “Deke, look is that…”

“What? What do you see?” he asked. He looks at what she is seeing. They see a red flag on top of the grass.

“Wait, watch out, this is a tr-”

A sniper bullet just landed on his right upper chest. He shouted as he felt the intense pain. He falls on the ground and Emma catch him.

“Bloody hell!!” he cursed.

“Deke, no!! No, no, no, no” she was panicking as she saw many bloods coming out from his mouth.

“I can’t breathe!!” he cried in pain. He was bleeding rapidly.

“Mayday, mayday. Agent Shaw is shot!!” Emma alerts the other agents on the phone.

_“Hey, D. We’re here!!”_

“Deke, stay with me.”

…

Then he opened his eyes to see Jemma and Mack beside him.

“Oh…god, you’re burning.” Jemma sighed after he touched his forehead.

“What? The house is burning?” Deke asked as he wakes up. He rubs his eyes to wipe his tears. He checks around to see some fire.”

“No!! You have a fever.”

“Oh, well.” he said in a cracked voice. “At least you came.” he added.

“Let’s save the hug later, you go to your room and change your clothes. You’re also sweating.” Jemma commands him. When she hears him sniffling, she couldn’t help to ask “Are you crying?”

“No.” Deke denied. “I have a fever, right? I’m only sniffling because of the colds.” he sniffled again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, do what I’m saying, or else your fever will get worse.”

“Sure, Nana.”

He slowly stands up and overcome this short dizziness he’s experiencing. He was approached by Flint.

“Hey, Deke. It’s you!!” Flint exclaimed.

“Yeah, it’s me. Flint!! You’re so big!!” Deke complimented him. They both hugged each other.

“Guess what? I’m becoming a field agent soon.” Flint shares the news.

“That’s great!!”

“See you later, thanks for the tacos.”

“No problem.” Deke goes upstairs together with Mack.

“Jemma said he’ll make soup for you.” Mack said.

“It’s very cold. I think all of us need soup.” Deke chuckled. “But that’s nice.” he added.

“Those decorations, and snacks, you did all those?” Mack asked.

“Yep.” Deke responded.

“You should’ve to- “

Deke interrupts him. “Anything for my guests.”

“Thanks, but you’re sick. You should’ve done all of that alone.”

“But I already done it.”

As they entered his bedroom, Deke goes towards his giant backpack which he just resized lately using the pym particle disc. He takes off his upper clothes off before getting his green sweater in the backpack.

While he hasn’t worn any shirt yet, Mack just noticed something on Deke’s right abdomen. It’s a red spot, looks like an exit wound from a gunshot. “Deke, is that- “

“What?” Deke still has his green sweater on his hands.

Mack also saw another black spot that looks like the entrance wound from a gunshot near his right collarbone. “You’ve been shot?” he asked.

“That’s nothing.” Deke puts Mack’s hand away from his chest. He wears his green sweater

“What do you mean that’s nothing? That’s a gunshot wound.” said Mack in a concerned tone.

“That’s nothing. Let’s just ignore that.” he waves his hand, nods his head for a no and smile it out like there’s nothing wrong.

“D, tell me what happened!!” Mack convinces him to talk.

“Why do you care? I said it’s nothing!!” Deke snapped out of him.

“We can talk about this. I had a friend who also suffered the same.” Mack tells him. “Her name is Bobbi Morse.” he added.

“Is she dead?” Deke asked.

“No, after she got shot, she still continued to serve S.H.I.E.L.D. together with his ex-husband Lance Hunter until they were wanted in Russia and they had to part ways with us.”

“Russia?”

“Deke, you wanna tell me something?”

“Russia, that’s where I’ve been shot 3 years ago. I took the bullet from her.” Deke responded.

“Who? Ms. Biochem?” Mack asked.

“Yeah, our enemy was about to shoot her but I took the bullet. The last thing I remembered is that she’s calling my name like 5 times, then she shoots him five times, she said” Deke scoffed. “She’s such a fighter.” she added.

Deke sits on his bed, Mack follows him. “After this incident, the gunshot I experienced when I took a bullet for Daisy was just nothing for me. Well, she was mad at me for my recklessness but this was much worse. The bullet dug a half-meter pathway through my abdomen. I broke a rib bone, my lung collapsed.” he cracks his voice. “I was bedridden for almost two months. It was very hard for me to breathe, and I-“ he stops talking and takes a deep breath “I just wanted to give up.” his tears start to come out while he has a hard time talking with his voice cracked. “That nightmare always comes back and haunts me on my dreams when I had a nap on travels or whenever I sleep sick. Rehab didn’t help me that much.”

Mack pulled Deke towards him and he hugged him tightly, rubbed his back.

Deke let his tears out and sobbed on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry.” Mack comforts him. “You shouldn’t have gone through this.” he also rubs his head.

Deke releases and starts to talk again. “She- she was there.” he snuffled. “By my side, every time I wake up, I see her watching me sleep or her falling asleep near my legs. She cried on me one time and she said she lost already she cared so much before and she doesn’t want to lose me.” he takes a deep breath again. “I said ‘You’re the only one who said me that after I took a bullet.’ and she said nothing, she just smiled.”

“That’s an improvement.” Mack joked.

Deke grinned at him and wipes his tears. “Yeah. One month without performing, almost a year without in the field, and just doing lab work… is killing me.”

“I thought you like working on the lab?”

“Yeah, until I did field missions. Agent Fury was my substitute when I wasn’t around.”

Something just popped up on Mack’s mind. “Agent Fury? As in Nick Fury? Nicholas Fury?” Mack asked.

“Yeah, how did you know him?” asked Deke.

“He was our director in S.H.I.E.L.D. before Coulson was.” Mack responded.

“Wow, well I guess I shouldn’t have returned to being Director.” Deke scoffed.

“No, D. You can be the director anytime you want. People are rooting on you. Who doesn’t want a director that can lead a band? You’ll be the one to approach Tony Stark instead of him.” Mack chuckled.

“Oh c’mon, Mack. Stop the flatteries.” Deke laughed at him.

Not long after, someone just knocked on the door.

“Room service.” it sounds like a male’s voice instead of Jemma.

Mack opens the door. It is Fitz knocking and Jemma is bringing a tray of soup then they also brought Alya.

“A bowl of soup for the sick.” Jemma cheered.

Fitz gets a table and puts it in front of Deke. Surprised of Fitz’ kindness towards him, Deke begins to ask “Why are you nice to me?” he grinned “Where’s my Bobo? What happened to him?” he mocked.

All of them laughed except Fitz. He frowned at him instead. “What do you want me to do?” asked Fitz in an angry tone.

Deke was scared at him “Bobo, I’m just joking.” he stands up “Also, you all forgot this.” he hugs Fitz tightly. Fitz’ frown faded into a smile. Next, Deke hugs Jemma.

“We miss you, Deke.” Jemma tells him.

“I miss all of you.” Deke responded.

“Papa, why does he call you Bobo?” Alya asked her dad.

Deke bends down and confronts Alya. He talks to him.

“My name is Deke. You must be… “

“Alya.” Jemma responded.

“You got the name right.” Deke tells them after he heard the name.

“Yay.” Fitz said.

“Alya, I’m your…”

“Uncle. He’s your uncle, Alya.” Fitz interrupted.

“Uhmm… yes, uncle. I’m your papa’s cousin.” Deke approved. “Right, Fitz?” he asked.

“Yes, indeed.” he responded.

Deke sits on his bed and starts sipping on his soup.

“Deke, would you tell us the whole story?” Jemma asked.

“What happened?” Fitz asked.

“Oh, I can’t believe I have to share it again with you guys.” Deke scratches his head.

“Mack also told me about this girl you met. Maybe you would like us to introduce ourselves to her someday.”

“I’m sure you’ll like her, Nana.” he assured.

Fitz comes near at him. “Also, stop calling us Nana and Bobo in front of our daughter.” he whispered at him as he also looks at Alya.

“Okay, Fitz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day :)


	8. Morning Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re getting along.” Jemma noticed. “And I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a snowy morning indeed

It was early in the morning. The sun just rose. Fitz checks on Lola outside while Jemma and Coulson had coffee in the kitchen. Others were still either asleep or didn’t come of their rooms yet.

“Had a good sleep?” asked Coulson.

“Yep.” Jemma answered. “Didn’t know my grandson has nice taste in beds.”

“Everyone does.” Coulson said.

Jemma sips on her coffee before continuing. “Not just mattresses. They also shake you, and had a warm mode on them. I don’t know, it’s either he upgraded those beds or he bought it. He has a popular band. He should be rich.” Jemma grinned.

“I thought this is just a rental home or something.”

“Who even puts their instruments on a rental home?” Jemma pondered. “This doesn’t look like just a rental home. It looks like a house Deke would live in. Look at those instruments, that CD shelf, we don’t even use them anymore, and that flat screen TV that looks… different.” she added.

“Yeah, this looks like some place I lived when I was like on my teen years or something. I feel nostalgic.”

“Sir, I have a question.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Did you sleep?” Jemma asked.

“I was not going to. But the mattresses are so soft, and warm. So, I told Fitz to turn me on when he wakes up.” he responded.

“Hey.” Mack calls them from the hallway, he’s with Yo-yo.

Jemma and Coulson turn back and look at them. “Hey, had a nice night?” asked Jemma.

“Yeah, we have to leave right now.” Yo-yo responded.

“It’s too early, why so?” asked Coulson.

“We’re having a mission.” Mack responded. “Tell Deke about that when he wakes up, okay?” he added.

“Sure.” Jemma agreed.

“That’s an order.” Mack joked. Everyone laughed. “We gotta go.”

“See you later. Good luck you two.” Jemma waved at them.

The couple went out of the house. Mack waves on Fitz outside and he holds hands with Yo-yo together as they go to the Zephyr.

Jemma and Coulson switch their focus on Fitz outside, fixing Lola. Since the room was mostly surrounded by glass panes, they could see him from inside, even though it’s foggy. Snow piled up outside, and the sun is shining on them. No more snowstorms.

“It’s been awhile since I seen him fixing something tech, aside from lightbulbs and other home electronics.” Jemma shared.

“You miss being on the lab?” Coulson asked.

“Yep, I miss lab work. I miss field. Raising a daughter is exhausting.” Jemma chuckled. “But it was fun. This is the perfect life Fitz and I want.” she added.

“I’m happy for both of you.” Coulson praises her.

The two remained quiet for a while until a new voice emerged at their back.

“Hey. Good morning.” Deke greeted them.

“Deke, you should be resting.” Jemma tells him.

“But I feel better now.”

“Are you sure?” Jemma asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Deke grinned at her.

“Have you checked your temp? Took your meds?”

“97 and yes, I took them.”

“That’s good. You should be sleeping more.”

“Can’t sleep.”

“Having another bad dream?” Jemma asked.

“Nope. I just miss my girl.” Deke responded. As he reaches the door, Jemma stopped him.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Outside, I’ll help Bobo.”

“The weather is still cold, wear your thick coat.” she commanded him.

Deke gets the coat on the coat rack and went outside and approaches Fitz.

“Good morning, Bobo!!” Deke greets Fitz.

“You should be resting.” Fitz warns him. He wasn’t used to talk like that to Deke but when it comes to a sick person, he switches to ‘grandpa’ mode.

“Ugh you’re just like Nana. Anyway, I’m feeling better now. My body temp is good. I took the meds, did everything you said last night now let me help you with that.” Deke looks at Lola’s parts.

“Deke.” Fitz calls him. “I can handle this.”

“Please!!” he convinces him.

“Okay, fine.” Fitz couldn’t say no to a person who helps. “To be honest, this is hard. Thank you for the help.”

“No problem.”

Meanwhile, on the kitchen, Jemma and Coulson are watching the two outside dealing with Lola. He just can’t get his mind off of what he heard.

“Girl? Deke has a girl now?” Coulson asked.

“C’mon, he’s 39. He can have whatever he wants.” Jemma brags and sips her coffee.

“39? He doesn’t look like 39 to me.” Coulson wasn’t convinced. Seeing that man young-looking at 39.

“Yeah, I think he’s messing with us.” Jemma chuckled. “Though he’s a bit more mature than before when we last met him.”

“Did he tell you about his girl?” Coulson asked.

“Yes. He even showed me pictures of him with his girl.” she bends his two fingers on her two hands ✌✌.

“What does she look like?” Coulson asked.

“She’s blonde. She doesn’t look like an 80s girl to me. She looks more 90s to me. She looks like that girl on the movie watched the other week, Clueless.” Jemma describes her. “He said she’s a tough girl. She’s also biochem like me.”

“Biochem? And he likes tech. They’re like you, FitzSimmons.”

“Yeah. But nothing beats the OG.” Jemma brags again. “Noah fence.” and the two laughed about it.

The two switched their focus again on the outside, watching Fitz and Deke deal with Lola. They weren’t expecting them to interact like that. Jemma can’t even forget that they fought in the Lighthouse.

“They’re getting along.” Jemma noticed. “And I like it.”

The two can be heard from inside, laughing each other.

“Wondering what they’re laughing at.”

“Granddad jokes.” Jemma sips her coffee again. “Maybe he’s asking an advice on Fitz how to propose to a girl.” she added.

“You two look happy.” May emerged from the hallway, smiling as he felt the emotions of the two.

“You’re awake?” Coulson sees her.

“Yeah, I’m hungry.” May responded. “I’ll cook breakfast.” she added.

“I’ll help.” Jemma said.

“Yeah, me too.” Coulson also joined.

“Oh. Then find the eggs.” May ordered them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day!!


	9. The Wedding in the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Simmons recreate their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play the lakes by taylor swift.  
> And the FitzSimmons wedding theme.

“Jemma?” Fitz called her.

“Yes, Fitz?” Jemma responded.

It was afternoon. The two were lying on the snow. Flint and Alya are building a snowman.

“I found this place near us on Google Maps.”

“What place?”

“It’s a waterfall. It’s just a 15-minute walk through there. You like waterfalls, right?” Fitz asked.

“Yep, we should go.” Jemma said in a convincing way.

The two stand up. They rubbed their coats to remove the remaining snow.

“Flint, look over Alya. We’ll be right back.” Jemma orders him.

“Sure.” Flint agreed.

The two walked away together from that place.

“This is nice. The two of us alone, together.” Fitz said.

“Yeah, we finally had a date without our daughter for a while.” Jemma said.

Pine trees are surrounding on them.

“This just looks like the trees we see outside our cottage.” Jemma looks around them. “How are things going on between you two?” she asked.

“Who?”

“Deke.”

“Oh, we’re okay.” Fitz responded calmly.

“That’s good.”

“He’s a chatterbox but he’s funny and nice. He even asked me an advice.”

“The proposal thing?”

“Yep.”

“I’m glad we had the chance to see him again.” Jemma smiled as he reminisces her memories with Deke. “He’s always there by my side before we met you again. I didn’t get to say goodbye to him properly last time because I lost my mind. I hope we get to see his father and introduce him to Alya.” she added.

“I hope so. I hope destiny let us.” Fitz holds Jemma’s hand. “You even care for him so much like he’s our own grandson.” he added.

“Fitz, he’s our grandson.”

“Yeah, but not in this timeline.”

“He treats us like family.” Jemma smiled at him.

“He even calls us Nana and Bobo.” Fitz chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s cute. And I think he’s perfect, Fitz. Isn’t he?” Jemma asked. “He’s just like you, a techie. He even has a band. He’s even doing good at being director…he said. He’s sweet.”

“Ughhh…our OG grandson could never.” Fitz laughed.

“Well, he wasn’t even born yet. We cannot tell.” Jemma said. “Also, don’t be so hard on him, okay?” Jemma rubs her hands because she feels cold. “Oh… I forgot my gloves!!” she puts her warm hands on her cheeks.

Fitz removes his scarf and puts it on Jemma’s neck. “Here, get warmer.”

“Thanks!!”

Fitz puts his right arm on Jemma’s back as they walk together to their destination.

“This place is very cold, Fitz. But Scotland is even colder.” she tells him while she’s rubbing her coat.

“A little bit of improvement, I guess.” Fitz said.

As they walk further, the trees that surrounded them are getting fewer. Soon they arrived on the side of the waterfalls.

“Here we are.” Fitz points at the waterfalls.

“This is beautiful.” Jemma describes the place. In front of them is a lake with the waterfalls at the end, some parts are covered with ice. She tries touching the water but she puts her hand away not less than a second. “Ugh… this is so cold!!”

She looks around at the place as she remembered something from the past. “Fitz, this reminds me of something.” she tells him. “It reminds me of our wedding but without the snow and ice. Just grassland and a lake,”

Fitz doesn’t even remember them getting married on the grassland and lake like Jemma told him. It’s because he wasn’t there. “What wedding?” he asked.

“Oh.” Jemma sighed. “That wasn’t you. I’m sorry.” she apologized.

Fitz was quiet, looking at the place. He was still jealous of that version of himself experiencing a wedding on this type of place.

“We were married in space. This place looks more beautiful. I wished we had our wedding here.” Jemma speaks in a sad tone.

“At least we got married. And that’s enough for me.” Fitz held her again telling her it’s okay.

But Jemma just feels bad about him. They want a beautiful place for their wedding. And Fitz deserved that. “Fitz, how about this?” Jemma asked. “Let’s have a wedding again. We pretend that this is our first wedding ever.” she added.

“But Jemma,” Fitz looks around him. “They’re not here, we have no guests.”

Jemma chuckled. “Fitz, does that even matter? You deserve to have a beautiful wedding. And I want you to experience it.” she looks at him. She gets his hand and removes his ring.

“Jemma, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Giving you a nice wedding, let’s get married again.” Jemma also removed her ring. They faced front to each other and held their hands together. “I’ll be the first one to tell a vow. I memorized some parts of the vow I told. Just pretend Coulson is here beside us and the others are watching us.”

Jemma starts telling her vow. “Fitz, I knew from the moment I saw you, from our first conversation about dielectric polarization that you'd be in my life for a long time, but I didn't know you'd be my life, my heart, my home.” she cracks her voice We joined this team for adventures and got more than we had hoped. Now we have another challenge we have to face, raising a daughter.” she chuckled. “No matter where the universe takes us, whether it’s from space, another galaxy, or even an alternate dimension, the universe cannot even tear us apart. We’re unstoppable. I’m glad we get to live this perfect life we had hoped for.” she then applies the ring to Fitz’ finger.

Fitz takes a deep breath before he says something. He rubs his hand and puts it in his mouth. “I've been thinking about what to say. Just words don't really seem enough," Fitz shared. "I think that you are perfect, and I don't deserve you, Jemma, and I'm well aware that I'm the luckiest man on any planet or even the whole universe.”

As he applied the ring to Jemma’s finger, she just noticed that “Any wedding, you told me the same vow.” she laughed. “That’s so you, Fitz.”

“Oh, come on, Jemma.” he chuckled and he immediately kissed her.

Even the cold weather and humid atmosphere can’t even stop them having a wedding, even they’re freezing. They danced together on the snow, facing each other. It was so quiet until…

“Are we ruining the moment?” Coulson was there together with May.

Fitz and Simmons stopped dancing and looked at them. “Oh no, you missed the wedding.” Jemma said.

“Wedding?” Coulson asked.

“We had our own wedding here without you.” Fitz shared.

“You didn’t invite us?” Coulson frowned. “I should’ve been there with you, giving a speech on your wedding. You even programmed me to remember that.”

“Sir, we’re not even done yet. We’re having our dance. Come join us. Pretend we have music.” Jemma invites them.

As FitzSimmons are having their romantic moment together, May also starts to feel something. He looks at Coulson.

“May, a dance together won’t be bad.” he gives her hand to him.

“Sure.” May accepts his offer and they started dancing. They looked eye to eye each other.

“I remembered our mission together. We had a dance. You were wearing that gray dress.” Coulson shared.

As they dance, May feels something very different as she looks at him. He doesn’t feel anything but one thing…love. For the first time since she got her empathic powers, she felt love in front of him. He sees the Coulson she loves in him. It was FitzSimmons’ moment causing this to happen. May starts to get teary-eyed. “Phil?” she cracks her voice.

“Yes, May?”

She pulls him towards her and they both kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A FitzSimmons and Philinda chapter for now. We'll see Deke next chapter hopefully.  
> comments make my day :)


	10. Re-re-reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get high...once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puffies are back!!

It was 3 in the afternoon, FitzSimmons and Alya are outside playing snow again. What a happy family. They are building a snowman together. The only things they need are buttons, and a carrot for the snowman’s nose.

“This is a big one.” Jemma describes the snowman.

“You’re good at building this.” Fitz praises her daughter.

“Thanks.” Alya thanked them. “How about we should get a carrot from the kitchen?” she suggested.

“Oh yeah, great idea. I’ll go get one.” Jemma stands up. She gives her hand to Fitz. “Fitz, mind if you help me?” she asked.

Fitz looks at Alya. “But what about her?”

“I’ll wait.” Alya said.

“Okay, little monkey. Take care of yourself and that big snowman you built.” Fitz stands up and joins Jemma for a carrot hunt.

Alya nodded her head.

Coulson and May are watching them. They haven’t talked each other since…that kiss yesterday. It’s still stuck on their minds. Coulson is the only one near May, so she doesn’t feel something right now.

“That’s a nice kiss, May.” Coulson complimented. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No.” May was in her poker face. “You should thank FitzSimmons for that.”

“That was the first time I kissed a real May. I kissed an LMD version of you so that’s not counted.” Coulson shared.

May looks at him. “We already kissed in the Remorath.”

“Remorath? I remember that. But we kissed?” Coulson asked.

“They didn’t program you to remember that?” May scoffed. “Sad.”

After that brief talk, they went quiet. Coulson is feeling the awkwardness between him and May while she is just there, emotionless.

While Alya is waiting for her parents, she was just looking on the big perfect snowman she built. Not as perfect as a snowman with complete body parts but she feels the struggles, the obstacles that resulted to this hard work that she’s so afraid that a snowstorm can crush it or a person can. He doesn’t even need to ask her papa to carry her because she’s taller than before. Her perspective changed when a man as tall as her snowman came in front of her. She was startled at first because she thought the man was gonna crush her snowman, but it was just her… ‘uncle’.

“Hey, nice snowman.” Deke complimented.

“Uhm…thanks.” Alya thanked. “Uncle…”

“Deke.” he responded as he’s busy juggling a baseball on him. “Where’s your dad?” he asked.

“Papa? Him and mama went to the kitchen to find some carrots.” she responded. “Why?” she asked.

He stops juggling the ball and shows it to her. “See, I found this baseball when I dug up in the snow. Since, your papa isn’t here, maybe you wanna play catch with me?” he invited her to play the game.

Alya just remembered the times during summer where they play catch with her family but playing catch during winter isn’t her type. Since someone invited her to play, she just played with it. “Sure.” she agreed.

“Okay, then.” Deke smiled as his young ‘mom’ accepted his invite. The two walked further each other to prepare for the game. Before he could throw the ball, FitzSimmons arrived bringing a carrot and some buttons.

“Hey, Bo-” he stopped as he remembered their agreement with his Bobo. “Leo, Jemma. Maybe you could join us play catch.” he also invites them.

Fitz scratches his head, watching his young daughter interact with her future son…feels weird for him. “Uhm…”

“Come on, Papa. Join us.” even her daughter convinces him.

“Fitz, join them. It would be fun.” Jemma looked at him. She feels the weirdness at first but watching her family play together seems fun so she went with it, anyway.

“Okay.” Fitz agreed. He comes at Deke. “It’s weird of you calling me on my first name.” he whispered.

“It’s also weird for your daughter to hear me call you with her surname.” Deke also whispered.

The three formed a triangle for them to play catch. Fitz and Deke are facing front each other while Alya is on their middle left side.

“Catch!!” Deke throws the ball at Fitz.

Fitz throws it at Alya. Alya throws it back to Deke. And so on, the pattern continues, vice versa.

Jemma can’t take away her smile as she watches her family interact to each other. Feels like another episode of ‘Fitz and Deke not having a fight’ as not even one of them show a frown in their faces. She cannot get her eyes off of them because they were so fun each other until someone called her from afar that made her lose her focus.

“Jemma!!” a faint voice of a woman is heard from the distance.

Jemma rolls her eyes to find the one calling her. She tries looking at her back and saw a mini-gathering of the team outside the house. But there’s only one person she looked at. She was very happy that she runs quickly toward her. “Oh my gosh!! Daisy!!” she ran and ran quickly and reaches her, hugs her tightly.

They both rub their backs each other as they hug.

“I miss you!!” Daisy cried upon seeing her sister figure for the first time in a long time. “I can touch you now!!” she touches Jemma’s cheeks.

“You too!!” Jemma does the same.

“She’s very happy to see you, Tremors.” Mack was touched as she watches the two interact with each other.

Not long after, Daisy’s smiled faltered and faded. “Jemma? Is that really you?” she asked. She touches her hair.

“Yes, it’s me. Why?” Jemma was startled to see Daisy’s mood change.

“You look like…a monkey.”

“What?” Jemma was confused. “Monkey?” she chuckled.

“They ate the puffies.” Kora, at the back, told her.

Jemma just remembered their acid trip with Daisy in space when they ate those puffies. “Aww…bad little puffies.” she comforts her.

Daisy was still crazy laughing, and suddenly, Sousa just popped out of nowhere and hugged Jemma. “Heyy!!”

“Sousa? Hey. Nice to see you too!!” Jemma hugged him back.

“Sorry, I thought you were a marshmallow.” Sousa giggled. He releases her as he finds out…they aren’t marshmallows.

“There’s plenty of snow here, maybe you can find the marshmallows.” Jemma joked at him. “First time eating these alien puffies?”

“Second time.” Sousa replied.

“Third time.” Daisy also replied.

Jemma crosses her arms. “You betrayed me. You took those puffies without me.” she said in a sad tone.

“Where’s Deke?” Sousa asked as she looked everywhere to find him.

Daisy looks at him and remembers that they didn’t come here just for the team’s reunion. “Oh yeah, we came home to see him. I miss him.” she said.

Jemma looks afar and points at her family of three playing catch. “Come, I’ll bring you to them.” she walks with them to the snowy field.

Meanwhile, Fitz, Alya and Deke were busy playing catch. They didn’t even know what happened with the team while they were playing. It was Deke’s turn to throw the ball, he throws it to Fitz, but he missed it because of the hard throw. The ball went 10 meters behind Fitz instead so he ran away to get it.

The game stopped for 15 seconds. The other two players felt a bit exhausted. Alya begins to sit on the snow while Deke cracks his knuckles.

Fitz picks up the ball and returned to his position. He sees her daughter sitting on the snow, and Deke was still standing so he decided where to throw the ball.

Deke, on the other hand, caught attention of what he saw. He isn’t looking at Fitz anymore, he sees Jemma with two other people who looked familiar to him. “Daisy.” he muttered and smiled.

Fitz, who didn’t even see the two at the back, throws the ball. “Deke, catch!!”

As Deke is busy looking at the two, he didn’t know a ball is gonna land towards him.

“Ouch!!” he screamed in pain after the ball hit hard on his left eye. “Bobo!!” he covers his eye.

“You weren’t looking!!” Fitz screamed at distance. He and Alya runs towards him and checks on his eye.

“Are you okay?” Alya asked.

“Sorry.” Fitz apologized. “Keep your eye on the ball next time.” he points his finger to him.

“Fitz, what happened to him?” Jemma asked him as he saw Deke covering his eye.

“I threw the ball and he wasn-” Fitz stopped talking as he sees Daisy beside Jemma. “Daisy?” he calls her.

“Hi.” Daisy smiled at him. “Nice to see you.”

“You, too.”

Daisy gave her a short hug and then she and Sousa approached Deke who’s looking at her.

“Daisy, Sousa. Hi. You came!!” he threw his arms on the two and hugged them.

“Yes, we came.” Daisy responded.

“It’s Dannyboy!! Miss me?” Sousa chuckled as the side effects of the puffies are continuing to drive him crazy.

Deke couldn’t stop looking at the two because both of them didn’t look and sound serious. “Why are you laughing?” he asked them.

Daisy puts her hands on his cheeks. “Poor boy, what happened to your eye?” she asked him in a worried tone.

“Did someone hit you?” Sousa comes near him.

“Bobo hit me with a ball. But I’m fine.” he puts Daisy’s hand away from his cheek. “You two are weird today. Did you drink something?”

“Puffies.” Jemma responded.

Deke gives her a clueless look as he doesn’t know what’s with the puffies. “You guys are okay? You need sleep? I’ll bring you two to your bedroom.” he tells them.

“Your cheeks are so squishy.” Daisy teased him.

“Yeah, can we bite it?” Sousa jokes at him.

Deke grins at them awkwardly. Never have he ever seen them so high like that. It reminds him of when he was on drugs and he was fantasizing about her. “Haha. You two are weird. Why won’t I bring you to your bedroom? I’m sure you need some sleep after a heavy space trip.” he leads the way to his house and the couple followed him.

“Are those puffies?” Fitz asked Jemma as he flinches on Daisy and Sousa’s behavior.

“Yeah, side effects of the puffies.” Jemma answered.

“They look so fun. Maybe I could try one.”

“Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna see Fitz take those puffies? Sure.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Comments make my day.


	11. The Lemon Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy interacts with Deke again, but without the puffies effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I miss you, you lil weirdo.”

“Sousa?” Daisy wakes him up.

“Oh, Daisy?” he responded. “Where are we?” he asked as he looked everywhere. “Why is it dark?” he asked.

The two were naked under blankets.

“Yeah, where are we?” Daisy asked. She looks at themselves are naked. “The puffies really did too much on us.”

Sousa enlarges his eyes. “We are on Earth, right?”

“Yeah.” Daisy responded. “I remember seeing the team. I hugged Coulson, Yo-yo, Mack, May, and Flint.”

“What else do you remember?” Sousa asked him.

“We hugged Jemma, right? Then we went to see Fitz, and…” Daisy snaps her finger as she tries to remember something.

“Deke.” he points his finger at her. “And we never even said hi to FitzSimmons’ daughter.”

Daisy scratches her head as she remembers all the crazy things they’ve done earlier. “Oh, god. Sousa.” she sighed.

“This is about the puffies, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Pretty sure the puffies did this.” Daisy assured.

They started to cringe as they remembered the weird things they said on the team.

“Wait, I called Jemma a marshmallow?”

“And I told Deke his cheeks are squishy.”

“I even asked if I could bite it. Ugh…”

The both of them put their palm in their face.

“We’re on Deke’s place, right?” Sousa asked.

“Yeah. We saw them earlier. The team, and Deke.” Daisy responded. She takes a deep breath and thinks about what will they do next. 

“I should talk to Deke about what happened earlier.” Sousa said.

“No, I’ll be the one to talk to him. I’m sure he’s mad at you for breaking one of his light bulbs.” Daisy laughed about what happened.

Sousa doesn’t even remember that happening. “Wait, I did that?!!”

“Yeah, I remembered!! Ugh… this is because we ate like 20 or 30 puffies.”

“My head still hurts.” Sousa moaned in pain. “I think I need to sleep more.”

“Me too, but I need to apologize to Deke for what happened.” Daisy stands up and finds her clothes piled on the floor. She picks them up and wears them again. “This is a weird day… or night.” she grunted.

“Tell him, sorry for breaking his light bulb.” Sousa muttered at her while he’s asleep.

“Sure.” Daisy fixed her hair, put on her foot socks, tied her shoes and, walked towards the door and went out.

“Why is it also dark in here?” she sighed as she is walking through the dimmed hallway. She only sees one light spot, and it’s the balcony on her left side. It’s night time but the balcony light outside is the only one glowing. Two chairs were there, and a man sat on one of the chairs holding a guitar so she decides to walk and go there to see. She sees him wearing a sweater with a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the back. She recognizes the hair but she wasn’t sure who that is.

As she goes near the balcony, she hears a guitar strum and someone singing…

_Life is a mystery_

_Everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name_

_And it feels like home_

She recognized that voice. She’s also sure she heard this voice earlier. And who even sings an 80s song out of nowhere…the one who stayed there. “Deke?” she whispered to herself. She wanna sit there on the other chair but she doesn’t want to ruin his moment so she stops on the doorway, leaned there, and crossed her arms as she listens to him.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you th-_

Deke stops his singing as he heard Daisy’s cough at the back. He looks at the back. “Oh, didn’t know you’re there.” he chuckled.

Daisy cleared her throat. “Oh sorry. It’s cold here.” she apologized for her cough. “I’m here listening. Continue singing.” she smiled.

“Really? Are you sure? You liked it?” he asked.

“I didn’t say I did. Continue singing before I change my mind.” she scoffed.

“I’m pretty sure you liked it cause yo-”

“Now, please.”

“Okay, then. Come sit here.” he points the chair on his right side.

Daisy sat there. She’s supposed to talk to Deke and apologize about what happened earlier but she spent two minutes staring at him singing and playing the guitar.

Deke, on the other hand, trying not to mess up his song because he hasn’t done that in front of his fans. He doesn’t disappoint them. Though he feels a bit nervous because he doesn’t hear a single applause from his performance, just one person watching and listening him quietly. 

“Nice.” she complimented him.

“Really? You liked it?” he was surprised on her reaction. It is rare to hear Daisy say nice things on him, like what she said when he successfully fixed the engine of a car, they stole during their 1931 visit.

Daisy nodded her head for a yes.

“Wow.” he said.

“You already met Madonna in your time?” she asked.

“We had a picture together taken on the 1985 VMAs. She’s wearing that iconic wedding dress she wore during her ‘Like A Virgin’ performance. Wish I could show you the picture but I haven’t brought it here. She said she liked our performance.” he shared. “Long time, no see.” he sighed.

“Yeah, finally I get to see you again.” she pats his shoulder. “Listen, I came here, talked to you, because I want to apologize about what happened earlier.”

“About what?” he asked. He gives her a confused look.

“We were crazy. Sorry about that.” she said in a guilty tone.

“Oh, yeah. You two were so funny.” Deke laughed. “You said my cheeks are squishy. Sousa said he wants to bite me.”

“Yeah, ughh, it’s still on my mind. Sorry about that.” she chuckled. “We made you uncomfortable.”

“I even caught a video of Sousa breaking one of my light bulbs.” he still laughed about it. Didn’t even got angry about that.

“What? Deke!!” she exclaimed. “Delete that, please. Also, Sousa said he’s sorry.”

“Number one, no. Number two, don’t be sorry. I’m okay with it. I have many light bulbs at home. You two were so weird.”

The two laughed each other remembering that embarrassing moment that happened earlier.

“You still hate me?” he asked.

“Why?”

“You hated me, right?” he grinned.

“No, Deke. We owe you our lives. I miss you, you lil weirdo.”

That coming from Daisy’s mouth, he was touched. “I miss you too, Daisy.”

“There’s this time of the year, where us, the team, gather together in a futuristic zoom hologram chat. We always talked about you. Jemma always talking to Fitz about whether you’ll be born in our timeline or not.” she chuckled. “Mack telling us how great guy you are. I wish I’ve known that long before.” she gave him a warm smile.

“I always am.” he gives him a puppy look.

Of all the time Daisy spent looking at him, she didn’t even notice the bruise on his left eye which is a result of Fitz accidentally hitting him with the ball. “How’s your eye?” she asked.

“Getting better.” he responded. “I put cold compress on it earlier.” he added.

“Since I’m here, mind if you tell me stories about your fun 80s ride since we left? How’s being director to you?” she asked.

Deke clears his throat. “It was really fun. I fixed New York City Power, being called a hero. I don’t even know if I’m worth being called a director in my first year because all I did was make techie stuffs in the lab for my agents to use for their mission. Until one day, I met this girl in the lab who’s like Nana because she’s a biochemist. She’s also a field agent, and for one year, she trained me to be like one too. She became my lab partner, my field mission partner, and my life partner. Almost lost my life saving her life, damn sniper bullet.” he shared.

Daisy enlarged her eyes. “Wait, what? You got shot? Again?” she points her finger on him.

“Yeah, almost lost a lung. But let’s not talk about that, anyway. Even rehab didn’t help me” he waved at her telling her to _not mind about it_

“That must be a painful experience.” she sighed. “Well, I’m glad you met someone. You two must be like FitzSimmons.”

“Yeah, except we’re not.” he said confidently. For him, not even a single pair can beat his grandparents’ everlasting connection. “How are things between you and Sousa?” he asked.

“We’re doing really great.” she said in a positive tone. “I’m really wondering when are we getting married. He hasn’t kneeled in front of me yet.” she chuckled. She’s really waiting for that long for Sousa to do that to her.

“Someday, he will.” he assured. “You know, I’m about to propose to my girl too. When I return there, it’s also New Year’s Eve. Sad thing is I don’t have the guts to do that without performing first, too bad Dick Clark didn’t book us a performance on his New Year’s Rockin’ Eve Party.” he sighed.

“Oh, come on, you’re Deke Shaw. You can do that. I’m counting on you.” she told him confidently. Even though she only barely talked with him before, she knows that based on his personality. “Just wanna ask, how long are you staying here?” she asked.

“I’ll be here until New Year. When you count 3,2 ,1 during New Year’s Eve, I’ll be gone in 0.” he snapped his fingers to imitate the sound of him disappearing.

“Wait, that’s it?” she expressed her disappointment towards him. “I wish you could’ve stayed longer with us.” she added.

“At least I get to celebrate my birthday and New Year’s Eve Part 1 with you all.” he grinned “Hey, just wanna say, thank you.” he thanked her.

“For what?”

“For coming here. I get to celebrate my birthday with the team that saved me, got me here and made me become the person I am.” he smiled at her. He touched her hand.

“No problem. We’re very happy to see you again. The team won’t be the same without you, Deke. We really need a relief inside the Zephyr.” she said. “Also, we got the team reunited not for a mission, we’re celebrating New Year’s Eve together, and that’s great. I got to celebrate it with my family.” she added.

“A thank you isn’t even enough. I didn’t really expect you all to come here because I don’t want to disturb your lives. But here’s Mack who doesn’t wanna let me down on my one week stay with all of you. He’s such a great guy.”

“Yeah, he’s like the big brother we want to have.”

They’re talking about him, and they didn’t even know that the person they’re talking about is already standing at the back of them leaning on the door frame.

“Wow.”

The two heard that deep voice at the back. They were startled to see Mack.

“Oh, hey Mack.” Deke greeted at him. He cleared his throat.

“Woah, how long have you been there?” Daisy asked. She takes a deep breath, that must be really embarrassing.

“Just now, what are you guys talking about, anyway?” Mack asked.

“He told me stories about his music career.” Daisy grinned. It seemed obvious that Mack overheard them but she’s just playing cool.

“Yeah, I told her we met Madonna.” he chuckled.

“You should have big respect to that man, their band outsold Michael Jackson.” Mack bragged about him.

Daisy looks at Deke. “Maybe next year, you should come back and give us your CDs for free, please.” she asked him politely.

“Actually.” he grinned. “I brought them. I also brought merch. I’ll give them to you tomorrow as Christmas presents.”

The two were happy to hear that. But they feel a bit ashamed because they have no presents for him.

“Thank you, man. But we don’t have presents for you. Sorry about that.” Mack apologized.

“Yeah, we really didn’t know you’ll come.” Daisy gives him a sad look.

“No, that’s okay. All is free for you all.” Deke opens his arms. “I also brought free perfumes maybe you wan-”

“No.” the two said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is called "Like A Prayer" by Madonna.
> 
> Comments make my day :)


	12. A Merry S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team recieves gifts from Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’re the best!! I don’t know how to thank you.”

It’s tomorrow morning. The weather is very cold outside, but there isn’t a snowstorm, good thing. The team are having a breakfast on the big round dining table. Their plates are almost empty and they’re really enjoying the food.

“I’m really loving the scrambled eggs. Who did this?” Sousa asked. “It really reminds me those delicious powdered eggs I always eat at L&L.” he shared.

“Me.” May answered, she wipes her mouth with the table napkin placed beside her plate.

“I love the beef. Is this your recipe, May?” Coulson asked.

“Yeah, it’s all me.” May responded.

Deke puts his knife and fork on the plate, wiped his mouth with the table napkin after he finished eating. He stood up, brought his coffee mug, and he hits with his spoon to make a toast. “Hey.”

“Hey.” the others said in unison.

“Since you’re all gathered here today.” he cleared his throat. “Okay, I’m not gonna give a big speech this time. I’ll save it for my birthday tomorrow. So, I’m gonna go for a while. After you all are finished there, gather on the living room, I’ll meet you there, okay? We have a thing to do.” he pushed his chair on the table. He was about to climb the stairs but he turned back and went to the table again.

“You’re back. Why?” Mack asked.

“You forgot something?” Fitz asked him.

Deke goes towards Fitz. “Yeah, you.” he responded. “Come here, I need you.”

“Uhm..why?” Fitz asked. He hesitated to stand up but Jemma pushed his legs with her legs.

“Fitz, join him.” she convinced him.

He has no choice but to accept his grandson’s offer so he stood up. “Okay.”

“Let’s go.”

The two went away and climbed up the stairs.

The remaining people spent their time talking about him.

“I wonder what’s that gonna be.” Jemma ponders.

“Maybe he’ll give us his CDs.” Daisy hypothesized.

“Yeah, a CD of stolen hits.” Mack scoffed.

“I don’t care, I want to hear him sing.” Daisy giggled.

Everyone looked at her, gave her an awkward look.

“What?” she reacted to them.

“The side effects of those puffies are still there, huh.” May grinned. “You said it’s only gonna last like 2-3 hours.”

“Unless, you wanna eat 50 of those, then it’ll double, triple, quadruple the time.” Jemma stated.

“She’s not joking, I overheard him singing while I slept.” Sousa shared. “I’m pretty sure that’s not from my time period.”

“Yeah, he sung one of Madonna’s songs.” Daisy also shared. “Mack, you even watched his performance.”

“Okay, he rocks.” Mack complimented.

“Yeah, ✌rock god✌.” Daisy bent her two fingers on her two hands.

The others were laughing at her expression.

“Hey, since you’re all done eating, let’s go, meet him at he living room.” Jemma told them.

All of them followed her, stood up, pushed their chairs on the table, and went to the living room, sitting on the couch. They spent their time looking at the decorations everywhere and the Christmas tree full of ornaments and fake candy canes.

“These are a lot of decorations.” May said as she looked at them everywhere.

“Yeah, we don’t even have these in space.” Daisy said.

Meanwhile, on Deke’s bedroom, he finds something in his giant backpack.

“What are you finding there?” Fitz asked.

“Wait.” Deke finds a red suit, a green suit, a green hat, and red hat inside the backpack. He gets them and waves them in the air. “Here.” he throws the red santa suit to Fitz.

“What the-. You want me to become santa?” Fitz bleated.

“Yeah. And I’ll be the green elf.” Deke grinned at him. He showed himself wearing a green hat. “We’ll be giving these gifts to them.” he shows him a huge red bag full of things.

Fitz is putting his palm in his face. Inside his mind, he’s saying _what’s wrong with my grandson? I was about to like him now but what the bloody hell is this_

“Ohhh come on, Bobo. Do it for them.” he convinces him and gives him a puppy look

“Okay, fine.” Fitz agreed as that look is enough to convince him. _Okay fine, I’ll do what you want but stop giving me that look bec- ughh why is he like that?_

Deke gives Fitz the santa suit.

He’s having a hard time applying that suit knowing this is a crazy idea made by his insane goofy grandson. _Here we go, santa._

All of them are finished wearing the suits. “You look perfect, Bobo.” Deke complimented him.

“Yeah.” Fitz was relieved at first because he himself also thinks he’s perfect with this suit until…

“And you need this…” Deke gives him a fake white beard.

Nothing gets worse with Fitz, he facepalms again. “Oh God help me.” he whispered to himself.

Deke applied the beard on him. As crazy as it sounds and looks, Fitz just really wen with it, doing it for his grandson to be happy.

“Okay, we’re done.” Deke gives him the big red bag. “You’re santa, you need to bring these.”

“Sure.”

The two went outside. As they walk towards the stairs, Fitz starts to feel nervous. Deke sees his sweat on his forehead.

“You need help? Mind if I bring the bag?” Deke offers Fitz assistance. “Maybe it’s too heavy.”

Fitz was quiet, he gave the bag to Deke and starts cracking his knuckles and takes a deep breath every 3 steps they take.

“You’re hyperventilating.” Deke said as he sees Fitz taking deep breaths. “You’ll get used to the suit.”

“I hate you, Deke.” Fitz scoffed.

Deke just laughed about it. They just continued walking and went downstairs while the gang is waiting there.

As they came out, and the team seen them two wearing costumes, they were laughing out loud with their stomachs. Jemma had the loudest laugh. Daisy is a close one. Others were laughing so hard they either had a cramp in their abdomen, or slapping their legs.

“Jemma, take a picture of us.” he gives Jemma his vintage polaroid camera.

“Sure.” she took the camera and took many pictures of the two wearing the costumes. She took the polaroid photos that went out from the camera.

“Ho ho ho.” Deke imitated Santa’s laugh even though he’s the elf. “Hey, Fitz. You should be the one doing this. I’m not santa.”

“It’s not funny.” Fitz frowned at them. “Jemma, look at what your grandson did to me.” he pointed at Deke.

All of those who knew about the grandson thing continued laughing (including Kora who doesn’t care about it) except for Sousa who doesn’t know about it. Alya didn’t even hear it clearly because she’s busy laughing.

“Grandson?” Sousa whispered to Daisy.

“We’ll talk about this later.” she grinned at him.

Jemma rolled her eyes pointing Alya. Deke also looked weirdly on Fitz forgetting about their agreement. Luckily, Fitz immediately got the message.

“Oh sorry, look what my American cousin did to me.” he points at Deke again.

Deke clears his throat. He shows them the red bag. “Okay, Christmas isn’t over yet, and Santa has presents for you. I’m glad I br- he brought a toy for the kid over there.” he points at Alya. He gets something in the bag, it’s a toy monkey. “Kids first.” he gives the toy to Alya.

“Wow, thanks!!” Alya thanked him.

“Santa says you’re welcome.” he looks at Fitz.

“How did you know her favorite toy?” Fitz asked Deke.

“Son knows best.” he winks at him. “Okay, for the big guys out there. First…” he gets something on the bag: black t-shirts with a print of The Deke Squad. “Free Deke Squad t-shirts for all of you!!” he throws the shirts on all of them.

“Next…” he brings the bag while roaming around them. “You get a Deke Squad mixtape!!” he hands it to them. “You get a mixtape!! Everybody gets a mixtape!!”

“Wow, this looks like brand new.” Mack describes the mixtape.

“Okay, lastly. Every one of you gets a DVD copy of The Deke Squad live in Madison Square!!” he hands the DVD cases to all of them. “If you miss my face, you can watch that.”

Everyone was grateful with their presents. “Thanks, D but these are many.” Mack said.

“Yeah, Santa’s happy to hear that. He says no problem.” he grinned at him. “Okay, Santa and the Elf are going out. Leo Fitz and Deke Shaw are gonna come out soon. So bye.” he and Fitz waved at them.

“Let’s go!!” Fitz ran quickly with Deke and went upstairs because he wants to remove the costume.

“That’s a nice Santa impression, even though you’re the elf.”

“Yeah, nice Santa costume too.”

At the room, Fitz and Deke are talking while taking off their costumes.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t do a Santa impression in front of them. I was nervous.” Fitz cracks his knuckles again.

“That’s okay. But thanks for being Santa.” Deke pats his back. “So as a thank you present, you get bonus giveaways.” he gives him the mixtape, the DVD, and the t-shirt.

“Uhm…thanks.” Fitz thanked him but he feels like something is missing.

“The other night, I asked Nana what’s your favorite soccer team because you’re a big football fan, I heard. So, I bought this for you.” he gets something in the bag. He gives him a jersey and a hat from Manchester United. “For those 6 years I’m away with you all, I always think of you, you’re my family. Won’t be bad if I give my grandpa a special present on my visit here.”

As soon as Fitz saw the logo, he can’t take his eyes off of it. His bored face turned into a smiley face. “This is… wow I don’t even have these. My dad can’t even give me these.” he was very overwhelmed with his presents. “You bought this for me?”

“Yep. You should wear them. It looks perf- Oh..” he stopped talking as Fitz pulled him and gave him a tight hug. He was waiting for this to happen for a long time. For his grandpa to be the first one to hug. He never felt so much happier. He smiled so big.

Fitz, on the other hand, gets teary-eyed. He pats his grandson’s back. This is the time his mind said _my grandson deserves everything. I don’t deserve him._

“This is a nice hug.” Deke cracks his voice.

“You’re the best!! I don’t know how to thank you.” Fitz sobs on his grandson’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I was hard on you before.”

“Aww you’re crying.” he chuckled and rubs his grandpa’s head.

They didn’t even know Jemma is on the door frame, watching them having their moment together. She gives a mixed of confused and sad look wondering what happened to her husband. Deke saw her while he’s comforting Fitz.

“Shh…” he puts his index finger as he tells her to just be quiet about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day.


	13. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons have been thinking what would be the best birthday present can they give for Deke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Lemon? Pfftt…” Fitz giggled. Giving him a lemon would be silly for Fitz. “He loves lemons. Doesn’t he?”

It was already nighttime…again. FitzSimmons are in the kitchen and the others are upstairs either sleeping or just hanging around there. Fitz is eating his favorite sandwich while Jemma is drinking hot choco. It’s been hours since Fitz sobbed in front of Deke and he still couldn’t get that off his mind. He’s now wearing his Manchester United jersey and the hat that his grandson gave.

“Hey, Jemma.” he said.

“Yes?” she responded.

“I think he’s perfect.” Fitz said in a positive tone.

“Who?”

“Our grandson.” he smiled and held Jemma’s hand.

“See? I know you’ll like him.” she chuckled. “When he asked me about your favorite football team, he was really eager to do that. He wants you to be happy.”

“And he did.” he shows him his jersey.

“It’s Deke’s birthday tomorrow.” Jemma tells him in an excited way.

“Yeah, we should give a good birthday present.” he eagerly suggested. He wants to give him that in exchange of what he gave to him. But the problem is they don’t know what they would give to him as a present. “Jemma, what should we give him?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe we can give him a lemon or something.” she suggested. She remembered when Deke showed them the hidden room in the Lighthouse during Izel’s space bat invasion era, and she sees a painting of lemons every corner there.

“Lemon? Pfftt…” Fitz giggled. Giving him a lemon would be silly for Fitz. “He loves lemons. Doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, I could see lemons everywhere in his bedroom.” she shared.

“That would be ridiculous. We should give him a better present that would make him happy. Like a surprise pa-”

“Surprise party?” Jemma responded keenly. “That would be a good idea, Fitz.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But what?”

“We don’t have time to plan for that.” Fitz sighed.

“We can wake up the others tomorrow dawn and that’s the time we’re gonna talk about that.” she suggested.

“Okay, that’s go-”

“Heyy!!” Deke just popped out of nowhere.

Fitz and Jemma were startled to hear his voice while they talk about something.

“Oh…hey.” Fitz quickly takes a peek at him.

“Hi, Deke. You’re still awake?” Jemma asked. She sips her hot choco.

“Yeah, Flint, Alya and I are playing Monopoly upstairs.” he shared. “I’m here to heat some frozen burritos on the freezer.”

“Oh, okay.” Jemma said. She and Fitz just stayed quiet while they watched him get some frozen burritos from the freezer and heat them in the microwave. That was awkward.

“Why are you two quiet?” Deke asked as he sat and watched the microwave. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nah, nothing.” Fitz answered in a suspicious way.

“Hey, it’s your birthday tomorrow. What are we gonna do?” Jemma asked. They’re trying hard keeping their plan secret on him.

“You know, maybe three of us should go shopping in downtown tomorrow. Just the three of us.” Deke points himself and the two of them.

Fitz and Jemma looked at each other. They grinned at each other and looked at him.

“Sure.” the two responded in unison.

“Yes, that would be awesome!!” Deke exclaimed happily on them. “We’re gonna buy you some new clothes, new accessories, ne-” he stopped talking when the microwave just beeped behind him. “Oh, my burritos are hot. You want some?” he gets the plate of burritos from the microwave and shows it to his Nana and Bobo.

“Uhm… no thank you.” the two replied in unison.

“Okay, guess I’ll go upstairs. Bye you two.” he waved at them then went upstairs.

“That was close.” Fitz took a deep breath.

“Are you sure he didn’t hear us earlier?” Jemma asked nervously.

“Oh no he didn’t. I hope so.” Fitz assured.

“It would be nice if we invite Daisy with us tomorrow.” Jemma suggested. “Deke would be very happy.”

“Okay, sure. Whatever he wants.” Fitz agreed.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Deke meets Sousa just after he stepped on the last stair.

“Oh hey, Sousa.” he greeted him. “You want some burritos?” he shows them a plate of hot burritos he heated earlier.

“No, thanks.” Sousa refused to have some.

“Okay.” Deke continued his walk towards his room but after 2 seconds Sousa stopped him.

“Hey, Deke.” Sousa called him.

“Yep?” Deke turned back and faced Sousa.

“Can I have a favor, please?” Sousa asked politely to him.

Deke approached him again. “Sure, what is it?” he asked.

“On New Year’s Eve, I have a plan to propose to Daisy minutes before New Year.” Sousa shared his plan to him quietly so that no one can hear.

“Wow!! You’re about to propose to he? That’s great!!” he smiled and pat on Sousa’s back expressing his eagerness on him. “You know, we talked together last night and she said she really wants to be married. Also, I’m gonna propose to my girlfriend soon!!”

“Oh, congrats I guess but I need your help.” Sousa points his finger to him.

“I’m happy to help.” Deke agreed on him.

“Can you join me tomorrow? Help me choose rings for her.”

“Perfect!!” Deke exclaimed. “Me, Nana, and Bobo will be going to downtown tomorrow. You can join us!!”

Sousa just felt weird hearing the two words. “Nana, Bobo?” he asked.

“Nana and Bobo… Fitz and Simmons.” Deke nodded his head left and right as if his Nana and Bobo are there on his two sides.

“Oh, yeah grandson.” Sousa puts his index finger on his chin and took a peek on the floor. He just remembered what Daisy told him earlier. “It’s weird believing the fact that you’re their grandson and you’re Alya’s son.”

“Yeah, I know right? But it makes sense. That’s what happens when big brains and good looks collide each other, Alya. Then just add another big brains and good looks, this is the result.” he puts his right hand under his chin and smiled.

Sousa, on the other hand, just felt weird on him. He can’t believe he has to experience this silly moment. “Yeah, makes sense.” he chuckled. “Anyway, thanks for the help.” he thanked him as he held the doorknob of their bedroom.

“Sure, no problem.” Deke walked away from him and went to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day :)


	14. Sleepyheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons calls the team(except for one) to plan something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Surrender now!!”

FitzSimmons have never been so excited before doing something good to their grandson. Alya called all the people of the house except Deke whose birthday is today to gather in FS’ bedroom because they have to tell them something.

“It’s 4 in the morning, why are you waking us up?” Daisy asked while her eyes are struggling to open.

“Yeah, what is this?” Sousa yawned.

“Shhh…” Alya put her finger on his mouth.

“What is this?” Mack also asked too and his eyes was very closed. Good thing, Yo-yo was beside him who is very awake.

“They’re still sleepy.” Yo-yo said while she’s struggling to bring Mack here.

“We’re ready.” an activated Coulson just who doesn’t feel tiredness because his batteries are fully charged now said.

May, on the other hand, is confused whether she’s sleepy, excited or pissed. She stays quiet that time.

“Okay.” Fitz clapped his hands once to alert the people. “We gathered you all here today…” Fitz looks at Jemma, telling her it’s time to talk.

“Because we’re having a surprise birthday party for Deke!!” Jemma exclaimed, opened her arms.

“That’s great!!” Coulson was the only one replying because he’s fully awake or I should say…fully charged.

“Yay.” the others said lamely in unison.

“Surprise party? That’s nice.” Flint doesn’t even have an idea what’s like to have a surprise party because they didn’t have that. Instead, the Kree dragged them for inhuman testing.

FitzSimmons were dismayed with most of their reactions.

“Wait, why aren’t you excited?” Jemma asked them, giving them a disappointing look.

“I did what I did, call all of them except Uncle.” Alya shrugs her shoulders.

Sousa raised her hand. “Not to offend you all, but aren’t surprise parties for kids or for someone who just arrived?” he asked.

Daisy puts his hand down. “But he just arrived!!” he responds to him.

“Well, we don’t know what kind of present he wants, so I guess we’ll have this one. Eh?” Fitz giggled but inside, he’s really mad at them not being eager.

“But we can just give him a lemon, right?” Daisy scoffed. Mack looked at her suspiciously, he just remembered he told her about the ‘lemon’ thing.

“No.” Fitz points his finger at Daisy who still thinks that idea is ridiculous.

“But he likes lemons, right? Mack?” he looked at Mack. He chuckled. “Or maybe, we could give him an orange, because it’s his birthday tradition. He told me his mom gives him an orange every year on his birthday.” she looks at Alya.

“Okay, I’m done with all these fruit presents.” Fitz gets handsy. “It’s time to give him a ‘present’ present.” he moves his hands everywhere.

“Maybe an orange won’t be bad.” Alya joined the conversation. “If he wants an orange then go, let’s give him.”

Suddenly, everyone looked at her. Everyone just got interested listening on this meeting.

“Okay, little monkey.” he agreed with her. “But...surprise party will still happen. I know you want to sleep now and we also want to, that’s why we have to do this fast, okay?”

“Okay.” the people agreed in unison.

“Fitz, Deke, and I will be going to the mall later. We’ll go shopping, galore, like that.” Jemma shared them the plan. She takes a deep breath after saying that because she feels exhausted.

“May, Flint, Coulson, Mack, you’ll be in charge for the cooking. You’ll buy groceries, hide at the back of Deke’s car while he drives, okay?” he points all of them.

“Sousa, Kora, Yoyo, Alya, in charge for decorating.” Jemma points all of them. “There are more decorations in the basement, fyi.”

“Wait, what about me?” Daisy asked after she didn’t hear her name called.

“You’ll join us. We’ll go shopping!!” Jemma said to her in an eager tone.

Daisy was too weak and tired to decide so…she just said… “Okay, sure. Maybe buying new clothes from Earth would be nice.”

But Sousa just remembered about his plan with Deke, ring-hunting for Daisy. He immediately raised his hand but Fitz stopped him. “B-b-but...”

“No but buts, Daniel. Okay, that’s all!!” Fitz clapped his hand again, ending this meeting. He dives on the bed.

“See you later!! Thank you for your time!!” Jemma also dived in their bed.

“Byee!!” the gang said in unison, all of them stood up immediately. Daisy was the first one touching the doorknob. When she opened the door, she screamed immediately, she was startled to see... “Oh my god!! Deke?!!”

The others were also shocked to see him, the room became noisy that time. Fitz, Jemma, and Alya woke up again and their face looks like they just saw a monster in the closet.

“Oh no, he overheard us!!” Fitz exclaimed in terror.

“Hands in the air!!” Deke shouted weakly and imitates a gun with his two hands.

The gang were more frightened at first but they were relieved because they just discovered something.

“He’s sleepwalking?” Mack saw his eyes are closed.

“Sleeptalking.” Daisy waves her hand on Deke’s eyes. “We’re safe, I guess.”

“Thank god.” all said in unison.

“I gotta take a video of this.” Daisy laughed, gets her phone in the pocket and starts recording a video of him.

“What should we do? We should get him back to his room.” Jemma said in a worried tone.

“Surrender now!!” Deke is still pointing them with his two hand gun imitation gesture. The team were startled again.

“Okay, I think I know how to deal this.” Mack goes towards him. “Director Shaw?” he called him.

“Yes?” Deke answered weakly.

“I order you to go to your room now.”

“You can’t order me. I am the director!! I outrank you all!! Pff” he raged and pointed at all of them.

“Okay, director, calm down.” Daisy chuckled while taking a video of him.

Others are also giggling on their own too.

“Can’t believe we have to watch this weird show.” Fitz sighed. “Help me god.” he handpalmed.

“Okay, this is it.” Mack points his index finger and points it at Deke’s head, trying not to laugh out. “Turn at the back.”

Finally, he just obeyed his orders, he turned himself back.

“Walk forward.” he ordered him.

The gang followed the two as they move out of the room.

“I’m this close to throw up.” May shows her ring finger and her thumb about that close. Now, she’s feeling a little bit of terror, and weirdness at the same time.

“Daisy, you open the door.”

“I’m holding my p-”

“Daisy.”

“Okay, fine.”

The gang stayed still on the doorframe as they watch Mack take sleepwalking Deke to his bed. Daisy also followed them too while she’s recording.

“Daisy that’s silly!!” Mack snaps on Daisy.

“What’s silly?” Deke sleeptalks again.

“Shh...go to your bed.”

Deke takes one more step until he bumps on the bed and dives there quickly. “Weeeee, where’s the parachute?” he even swam on the bed like he’s falling on the air.

“Well done, Director.” Mack was relieved as he finished their mission...get this man to sleep on his bed. “Daisy, let’s go.”

“Okay.”

“Mission accomplished!! Zzzzzz” Deke snored loudly as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my day :)


	15. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke checks on Sousa about the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for now. I promise, next chapter will be long.

It was ten in the morning already. The people of the house are gathered downstairs. Coulson, May, and Mack are in the kitchen planning what to buy and cook. Alya and Flint fell asleep on the couch because they slept late playing Monopoly with Deke and also woke up at dawn. That leaves Kora and Yo-yo planning for decorations. Sousa is just sitting on the counter, thinking about how he can buy and choose a ring if he’s in charge of decorating. Deke is the only one he told about this, he’s planning to tell the others except Daisy, but that’s hard for him since he can’t fully trust anyone keeping a secret. The bus kids are nowhere to be found. Deke just went downstairs.

“Good morning!!” Deke greeted all of them, he puts his hands on the air.

“Good morning.” the others said in unison as they take a peek of him and immediately looked away and continued their discussion.

“Seriously? It’s my birthday. I mean I already turned 39 but you are here. Why won’t anyone talk to me?” he asked everyone. Everybody ignored him. “Whatever.” he goes towards Sousa. “Hey, Dannyboy. What’s the plan?” he asked eagerly.

“You woke up too late.” Sousa said in a worried manner.

“Yeah.” Deke rubs his eyes. “So, you said we’re gonna go choose rings. For the proposal.”

“Okay, change of plans. I’m gonna stay here.” Sousa said.

“What?!!” Deke raised his eyebrows. He was really looking forward to this plan. “Why? You’re not choosing an engament ring?”

“Turns out your granny…wants to invite Daisy.” Sousa responded.

“What?!!” Deke gave him a confused look. “I mean that’s nice but we have a plan. We should invite you instead of her.” he added.

Sousa takes a deep breath. “But I don’t want to ruin your day just because of this. She’s your friend. I know you would like to hang out with her very much.”

“Sousa, I also don’t want to ruin what you planned for a long time.”

“I know, but let this be your day. Tomorrow is ours. Okay? I have plan.”

“Then what’s the plan?”

“Yeah, so here’s the plan.” Sousa puts his hands on the table. “You’re gonna be with Daisy while you choose the rings. You pretend that you’re gonna choose an engagement ring for your proposal. Ask her what she likes the best. Then you pay for that, I’ll pay you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, but during your proposal, she would be like ‘I saw this ring’ and we’ll be busted.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell her I bought this long time ago.” Sousa assured.

“You better be. I hope we won’t fail.” Deke said in a worried tone. “Anything you want to say?”

“Happy birthday, enjoy shopping.”

“Thanks, don’t worry I won’t fail you.”

“Also, you sleptwalk last night.”

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day :)


	16. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons and Daisy join Deke for shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is gonna be the longest chapter I written on this fic.

“Are we here now?” May asked.

“Yes.” Jemma responded. “Come out now. I’m the only one left here.”

May came out from the blanket at the back of the pickup truck, together with Mack and Coulson.

“Here’s for the goods, buy your own lunch, and a taxi cab for three, okay?” Simmons gave them money.

“Thanks, we won’t disappoint.” Mack responded.

“Okay, gotta go now. They’re waiting for me.” Jemma runs away from the parking lot, she said she’s going to the comfort room but actually, she’s in the parking lot meeting the cooks for the party and gave them their money. She arrives outside a coffee shop where her husband, her grandson, and her best friend are there.

“What took you so long?” Daisy asked.

“Sorry, I drank so much water earlier that’s why.” Simmons chuckled. Now, she’s nice at keeping a secret.

“Well, now, we’re having lunch.” Deke tells them positively. “Where to?”

“Sushi!!” Jemma and Daisy responded in unison.

“Pizza!!” Fitz was the only one who likes Pizza. Sad.

“We’ll go Sushi. Sorry Bobo.” Deke gives him a sad look. “But don’t worry, we’ll buy pizza for tonight if you want.”

“That’s nice.”

The four of them went to the nearest sushi store which is just meters away from them. They sat on the table next to the chef who makes the sushi. They’re arranged like this (Deke, Fitz, Jemma, Daisy). Most of the time they were quiet, Deke even noticed that the three have their secret talking.

“Hey, what are you talking about?” Deke asked them. “Come on, share them to me.”

The three looked at him. “Oh, nothing. We’re just talking about the perfect ambiance of this sushi house.” Fitz replied to him.

“Yeah, this is perfect.” Jemma looks around the surroundings. “Right, Daisy?”

“Yes, it is. Perfect place, Deke. Makes me wanna eat sushi more.” Daisy praises him.

“Uhm…thanks.” Deke feels suspicious on the three, he feels like they had a secret that they hid from him. “Maybe you wanna surprise me later?”

The three were quiet again, looking at each other.

“You want to be surprised? I’ll pay all of this. Don’t worry.” he winks his left eye them. “I had a new credit card days ago.”

The three of them were happy to hear that, they don’t need to spend money for that. “Wow, thank you. You’re so kind.” Fitz grinned at him.

“No problem. I’ll pay all. Shopping later, me pay later.”

They looked at him weirdly.

“Hey, Bobo. How about we discuss some things together while waiting for the food.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, what’s good?”

Meanwhile, Jemma and Daisy are doing something on their phones.

_Welcome to SpaceTalk, talk with anyone in the other parts of the universe._

**Daisy:** That’s a weird pun, lol.

 **Jemma:** I hope he didn’t overhear us. Or else, plan screwed.

 **Daisy:** Yeah, I hope so. Anyway, I’m hungry now. I thought sushi is fast.

 **Jemma:** There are many people here.

 **Jemma:** It’s weird to hear him call my first name.

 **Jemma:** I get used to Nana.

“Hey, Daisy, Jemma. Keep your phones. How about you face here, let’s take a pic together. I miss using this phone.” he takes his phone from his pocket and opens the front cam. “Smile.” the camera shuttered in front of them.

“Give us a printed version of that picture, okay?” Jemma told him. “We’ll take a peek of that.”

“Sure do.” Deke agreed.

Not long after, their food has arrived. “Thank god, the food is here.” Daisy quickly takes the chopsticks and get the sushi plate near her. “Let’s eat!!”

All the three started to eat while Fitz, who doesn’t know how to use chopsticks, asked for a spoon and knife.

Deke reacts on him. “What? You don’t know how to use chopsticks?” he chuckled. “Okay, I’ll teach you how. Do it like this.” he holds his chopsticks the proper way.

Fitz follows him but he struggled.

Using his chopsticks, Deke gets a portion of his sushi, dip in the soy sauce and put it in his mouth. “Now you do that.”

Fitz still struggled to do it but he’s getting better. Instead of picking a portion of the sushi, he gets a portion of a wasabi instead. He dips it in the soy sauce and puts it in his mouth.

“How is it, B-”

Fitz starts to cough because the wasabi is so strong and so spicy, it reached his nose.

“Oh my god you ate the wasabi!!” Jemma quickly asks the chef a glass of cold water.

“Why did you get the green part?!!” Deke starts to panick, he gives him his cold water before his glass of cold water arrived. “Drink this!!”

Daisy quickly goes towards him and pats Fitz’s back as he continues the cough. “Be strong!! Go go!!” she motivated him.

* * *

It’s been 40 minutes since they finished eating sushi at lunch. Fitz is still teary-eyed because of the wasabi incident. While they walk, their arrangement is still the same with the one in the sushi shop. Deke comforts Fitz, Jemma and Daisy are busy talking about life. They haven’t seen each other for so long so they were very loud babbling on the streetwalk. The other two didn’t seem to care about that, they have their own world.

“Where to, next?” Deke asks all of them.

“There.” Daisy points at a clothing shop. “I miss NYC. I remember myself shopping there before.” she reminisces the moments of her hacker life before being an agent. She keeps on doing window shopping that time, when she’s alone and have no money.

* * *

They hung their coat in the coat rack. The first thing they’ve seen is a rack of jumpsuits. “Jumpsuits, perfect!!” Deke gets four hangers with different colored jumpsuits. He gives the red one to Jemma, the green one to Fitz, the purple one to Daisy and he has the yellow one. “Excuse me, where’s the fitting room?” Deke asked the saleslady. She pointed her left side.

“Okay, come guys. Fitting room.”

* * *

They are done wearing the jumpsuits, they went out from their fitting rooms, they looked at each other wearing the jumpsuits.

“Oh my god, we look so perfect!!” Jemma smiled as she saw their outfits.

“Our grandson has good fashion choice.” Fitz praised him.

Daisy zips her jumpsuit zipper up and down. “I’m looking good at this!!” she keeps on looking the mirror. “I forgot to say this, there’s a photo booth just next to this fitting room. Maybe we should take pics of ourselves.” she looks outside.

“Great.” Deke points at her. “Let’s have pics then.”

The four took bunch of photos in that booth, the smiley one, the wackey one, the “flex their outfit” one, and more. Most of the photos show a 2x2 arrangement of them, FS are above Deke and Daisy.

The polaroid photos they took came out from a machine, they both looked at them.

“I’m gonna keep these.”

“Me too.”

Daisy looks at her left side which keeps bothering her since they went here. It’s a rotatable rack of sunglasses. “I think we should try those glasses. We’ll look even better.”

“Oohh...that’s nice.” Jemma agreed.

“Great!! Also, these too.” Deke looks at the rack of caps and hats.

Daisy gets 4 sunglasses while Deke gets 4 caps too.

Daisy starts wearing her glasses, and puts others on them too. Same goes for Deke.

“Okay time to take a photo again.” Fitz said as he looks at the mirror. They went back to the photo booth, and they took the same types of photos.

“It’s very cold outside. We should buy some coat.” Jemma suggested.

“A coat?” Deke shrugs his shoulders.

“But we already have coats.” Daisy said.

“Yeah, but like, a nicer coat.” Fitz agrees on Jemma.

“Oh, sure. We’ll find some.” Deke approved. He’s on to buying fashionable coats and... “Maybe we should buy hats too.”

The four spent an hour picking clothes, the jumpsuits, the coats, the casual wear, all paid by the D.

* * *

“Hey, we gotta buy some goods.” Jemma tells them.

“Yeah, be right back.” Fitz and Jemma went away, waved goodbye at Deke and Daisy.

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy pizza.” Deke tells Fitz in a positive tone.

Daisy comes towards Jemma. “Don’t forget to buy him an orange, okay?” she whispered.

“Okay.” Jemma responded.

Now it’s Deke and Daisy who are left in the streetwalk.

“What now?” Daisy asked him.

“Uhmm...” he’s thinking, he’s thinking, he remembered their plan with Sousa. “Oh, you’re gonna help me choose rings for my proposal. I’m bad in choosing the right one.” he replied. It’s Sousa and Daisy but it’s a secret, right? He already bought a ring for Emma during their Christmas Day shopping.

“What? You haven’t chosen yet?” Daisy enlarges her eyes. “Well I have good taste in rings. I’ll help you.”

The two went to the nearest ring store.

Daisy looks at the glass slide with the shining, shimmering rings. “I’m not sure your girl will like this but I love this one.” she looks at that one ring on the top. She can’t get her eyes off on that ring. “This is beautiful.”

Deke looks at her, her face, her reaction. He imagined what would her face be like when Sousa gives it to her. She’s so happy. “Okay, then. Ma’am, this ring please.” he called the woman in charge and paid it using his credit card.

“I hope she likes the ring I chose. That gold ring was everything.” Daisy smiled as she imagined... “If Sousa’s gonna give that ring to me, I’ll cry so much, I’ll never take of that ring.”

“Yeah, very nice ring. I hope she likes it.” Deke tells her. But, Emma doesn’t like gold rings, she likes silver rings more. “We should go get Pizza for Bobo.”

“Sure.”

* * *

“Ughh, we gotta wait for 1 hour for that pizza to be finished.” Daisy crosses her arms. “I forgot the feeling of waiting an hour for us to get that pizza. In space, we order food, then ta-da instant serve.”

While Daisy is ranting, Deke sees an ice cream truck. “Hey, do you want ice cream?” he asked.

“Ice cream? We’re freezing here.” Daisy rubs her shoulders.

“I’ll pay.”

“Okay fine, ice cream then. I would love strawberry.”

“Oohh…I’ll also pick strawberry.”

They both went to the ice cream truck.

“Two strawberry ice creams please.” Deke hands his money to the ice cream man.

“Sure, coming up.” the ice cream man gets two sugar cones behind him. As he scoops ice cream on the cones, he asked… “Are you two a couple?”

The two looked at each other awkwardly.

“Uhmm…no.” they replied in unison.

“Oh, all of my customers who came here this week are couples, I thought you two are.” the ice cream man gave them a sad look as he gives the ice creams to them.

“We’re just friends.” Daisy answered.

“Yeah, we’re about to get engaged.”

Daisy looks at him again after what she heard.

“You two are getting married? So, you’re a couple.” the ice cream man insisted.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you misunderstood. What I mean is I get engaged to the other girl and she also gets en-” he almost slipped. _Busted!!_ He almost spilled the secret. “Actually, I’m the only one here getting engaged.” he corrected.

“Yeah.” Daisy nodded her head.

“Oh, enjoy your ice cream. That won’t melt on a winter day.”

The two went away, ate their ice creams.

“Well, that was awkward.” Deke chuckled.

“We had matching coats, and matching hats, of course we’ll get mistaken for being a couple here.” she looks both of their matching outfits. “Anyway, thanks for the ice cream.” she thanked. “Gotta say not a fan of eating cold foods in cold weather but I’m liking this strawberry ice cream.” she licksshe

“No problem.” he replied. “Reminds me of that day I got sent in this timeline, then ice cream was my first food.”

“Yeah, I remember telling you us that.” she chuckled. “Those days suck. I miss being on mission but I’m glad I get to live this life. Less fighting, less quaking, less arguing.” she takes a deep breath. “Here’s to more fun in life.”

“You know what? This isn’t the New York I get used to see, everyone’s eyes on their phones, the cars are diff-”

Deke stopped talking as they heard a phone ringing, it’s from Daisy. She gets it from her pocket.

“Hold on a second. I got a call. Continue your story later.”

“Sure, take your time.”

As she saw Jemma’s name on the screen, she walks 3 meters away from him to make sure she can’t be heard.

“Hey Jemma, how are you and Fitz? Done grocery shopping?”

_“Yeah but there is a major problem.”_

“What problem?”

_“People who are left in the house said they weren’t ready yet. Maybe something bad happened. I-I don’t know. Mack just called, they said foods aren’t cooked yet and the confetti isn’t working. We should not go home yet. We should take him some place he likes.”_

“Oh no, but it’s still early. It’s still 3 in the afternoon and we’re here in the park by the way. We’ll get the pizza in a few minutes. Any place you suggest?”  
 _“I saw something. Meet me here, I’ll send you the coordinates.”_

“Okay, what’s that?”

_“Karaoke.”_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my day :)  
> Motivation to write this chapter: I always see pics of Lil, Chloe and Jeff together, but no Iain, so imagine he is there. There are also many pics of bus kids if you want reference.


	17. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four go to a Karaoke bar.

“Hey, Jemma just called.” Daisy shared as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

“Oh, what did she say?” Deke asked.

“They said they’re done with the groceries.”

“Nice. Let’s meet them, let’s go home, celebrate the night!!” Deke said in an eager tone.

“No, we’re not going home yet.” Daisy leered at him.

“Why not?”

“Except, it’s still not night yet. See, they just found this karaoke bar after they went grocery.” she shared. “Mind if we stay there before we get our pizza?”

“Karaoke? Wow. Great, I’m in!!”

The two were still eating ice cream while walking on the west side of Central Park. While on their way to the karaoke bar, they were talking and discussing.

“So, what are you gonna sing?” Daisy asked him. “Are you gonna sing the Breakfast Club song for me?” she clears her throat.

“Wait, Br- Mack also told you about that?” Deke enlarged his eyebrows.

“Yeah, he’s like your biggest fan on our timeline.” she chuckled. “He said your version is better than the original.”

“What are you talking about? Our version is the original.” he joked.

“Shut up!!”

The two laughed out loud together that people around them are looking weirdly on them.

“Okay, fine. I’ll sing it.” Deke agrees.

“And me and Jemma will be singing a Spice Girls song. Not your time period.”

“Oohh Spice Girls? Not a big fan of the 90s but love their songs.” he shared. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Daisy responded.

“Just want to say thanks for joining us. It’s just me, Nana and Bobo going for shopping but she invited you.” he thanked her wholeheartedly. “Great fashion choices by the way.” he added.

“No problem. I hope I made your day better.” she replied.

“Of course, you did, all of you. I can say this is my best birthday ever. I’m really enjoying this one.” he gave him a warm smile.

_Welcome to SpaceTalk, talk with anyone in the other parts of the universe._

_The T.E..A…M groupchat…_

**_Daisy: @Mack,_ ** _what happened?_

**_Mack:_ ** _*sends a pic of a messy kitchen*_

_*sends a pic of tired people*_

_This happened._

**_Daisy:_ ** _What a mess!!_

**_Mack:_ ** _The roasted turkey is still white._

_You can’t go home yet._

_Don’t worry, we’ll finish decorating the ceilings and walls. We’re just…exhausted._

_*sends a pic of Sousa falling asleep on the kitchen counter, with some chocolate batter on his face*_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Oh my god!!_ _😂😂_ _Poor guy. He must be tired waiting for me._

**_Jemma:_ ** _I though he’s decorating._

**_Mack:_ ** _Actually, we switched roles. Sousa’s in charge of the sweets. Kora fixed the kitchen stove. Alya helped them stuffed the turkey._

**_Jemma:_ ** _She learned that from me. That’s my girl!!_

**_Mack:_ ** _So, where are you right now?_

**_Daisy:_ ** _*sends a pic of the karaoke bar*_

**_Mack:_ ** _I’m sure he would love there._

**_Jemma:_ ** _It was my idea. Aha._

**_Mack:_ ** _Waittt oh no.._

**_Daisy:_ ** _What happened?_

**_Mack:_ ** _I forgot!!_

**_Jemma:_ ** _What did you forget?_

**_Mack_ ** _: Deke is in this groupchat._

**_Daisy:_ ** _Oh no we’re dead._

_He’ll see this!!_

**_Jemma:_ ** _Delete!!!_

Minutes later, the two met FitzSimmons outside the karaoke bar. They eaten all of the ice creams on their hands.

“Good, you two are here now.” Jemma smiles as they saw them arriving.

“You must’ve missed performing in front of people, so we picked this place.” Fitz looks at the karaoke sign.

“Aww you guys. Thanks.” Deke blushed at them. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go!!”

*skip*

They’re in a hall, not too crowded, but most of the people are seated, chit chatting, watching for someone to perform on the stage. FitzSimmons and Daisy are already seated on the nearest table from the stage while Deke is there after his name was called by the MC.

“Next up is this guy over here, Deke Shaw.” The MC announced and points the guy on the stage. “Our screen is broken so sorry, no lyrics for now. What are you gonna sing for us today?”

“I’m gonna sing Don’t You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds.” he responded eagerly.

The crowd applauded for the newest performer. As the drumroll approaches to the first beat drop of the song, the hall went dark, the disco ball is the only one shiny.

The loudest crowd noise goes to Table #3. Fitz claps his hands loud, Jemma and Daisy doing the same but they also shouted for him. The bus kids supporting the new kid in town.

There goes the beatdrop, the lights shone again, the crowd was even louder. Deke turned around and faced the audience

_Hey hey hey hey_

_Ooooh, oooooh, oh…_

Jemma didn’t take the alien puffies, but looks like she took some with her state right now. She’s noisy, she’s very cheerful, she’s seeing his grandson perform onstage.

_Won’t you come see about me?_

_I’ll be alone dancing to disco, baby…Tell me your troubles and doubts…Giving me everything inside and also out and…_

Inside Fitz’ mind is a mixed reaction of _“Bloody hell!! It’s him!! How proud I am.”_ and _“Bloody hell. This is embarrassing, I hope he doesn’t mess up in front of these people.”_.

“Jemma, I’m worried!!” Fitz holds Jemma’s right hand. He shouted loud as she couldn’t hear talking because of the loud music.

“Oh god, your hand is so cold, sweetheart. Why is that?!!” Jemma was worried.

“Our grandson!!”

“Why? He’s so good!!” Jemma moves his head in beat of the music. She watches him sway his arms while performing.

“Yeah, but I’m afraid he’ll mess up!! He’s singing made-up lyrics!!”

“Don’t be afraid. That’s him. The people are enjoying!”

_Love's strange, so ready or not…Here I come, like a buzz…Running with thunder, blood, and…_

_Slow change may pull us apart…Or if the knife stabs into your heart…Daisy!_

Daisy is holding her phone, recording a video of him performing. As soon as she heard the name drop, her heart jolted on her chest. He looks at her at the same time he’s singing that line.

_Don't you…forget about me…_

_Don't, don't, don't, don’t! Don't you…forget about me…_

She was smiling all the time. That’s what she always does when she sees someone performing. She remembered watching the live performance of Alisha: The Alien Songstress on another planet, but watching the man who they met in the Lighthouse, risked his life for them a couple of times, and now brought back her family together, this took her to next level.

_Will you recognize me? Will you call my name and say it nicely?…Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling…down, down, down, down…Hey, hey, hey, HEY!_

_Ooooh, oooooh, yeah!_

The crowd even got louder as he jumped on the stage, they really felt the energy.

_As you walk on by…_

_…_ _will you call my name? …  
_ Deke kneels as he sings that part, he also looks at the three at the same time.

_As you walk on by…_

_…_ _will you call my name? …_

He slowly stands up, facing the crowd.

_Come on. Sing it with me!_

_Fa, la-la-la-la…_

He jumps up and down while singing the last part of the song.

_Don't you…_

_La-la-la-la…_

_…Forget about me…_

The crowd also sung-along the Fa-la-la-la parts.

_Fa-la, la-la!_

_Don't you…forget about me…Don't, don't, don’t— DO NOT!_

He punched his right fist in the air just like what the main character did in The Breakfast Club.

The crowd applauded and cheered so loud, louder than before. The bus kids stood up and, clapped and shouted at him.

Deke takes a deep breath, the microphone even detected that, he chuckled a bit. “That was rad.” he sighed. He looks at the three who cheered at him loudly.

“One more song!!” the crowd shouted. “One more song!!” it even got louder.

The bus kids have no choice but to shout along with the crowd. “One more song!!”

Deke approached the MC and whispered something before he came back on the center of the stage. “Alright, one more song.” he said in a tired voice.

As soon as the drums in the beginning of AHA’s Take Me began to play, the crowd applauded loudly, the bus kids wave their hands in the air.

The synth part played. Fitz noticed something. “Wait, I heard this before.” she told the two.

“Yeah, this is a meme.” Daisy grinned.

Jemma, on the other hand, have no idea what they’re talking about. “What?”

_We're talking away_ _  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway_

Deke dances along through the music at the same time he’s singing those lines.

_Today's another day to find you_ _  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?_

He pulls the mic from the mic stand and begins to roam around the stage.

_Take on me (take on me)_ _  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two_

The crowd was noisy most of the time during his performance, when it was finished, most of them gave a standing ovation.

“Thank you.” Deke speaked in a nasal voice. “I would like all these three to sing a song!!” he points at FitzSimmons and Daisy.

“Yeahh!!” Daisy cheered out loud.

“Wooo!!” Jemma also did the same too. “Come on, Fitz. Let’s sing a song.”

“No, Jemma.” Fitz continued his clapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Daisy are about to sing Wannabe by Spice Girls  
> comments make my day :)


	18. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke Shaw celebrates his 39th birthday...for the second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing to the end and these final chapters are full of "The Bus Kids plus One" scenes.  
> (not the end exactly, I stopped writing the actual final chapters and had a hard time on it because of school. So hope that I finish it before this year ends (year ends? lol) )

“Home sweet home.” Deke talked to himself as he pulled the car keys and put it on his pocket. “I’m so tired, I wanna sleep.”

The other three also went out of the car. Fitz is bringing two boxes of pizza while Jemma brought the grocery bags and Daisy brought the shopping bags.

“Oh, gimme those. That’s very heavy.” Deke offers Jemma help for bringing those bags.

“Thanks.” Jemma said.

Deke gets the bags.

“Why is it so dark?” he asked as he saw the house with no lights up. “I gotta check the batteries on the basement.” he walks slowly.

“That’s not a problem. Maybe the curtains are just making it dark.” Jemma stopped him.

“No need to rush.” Fitz looked at him.

“Just calm down, birthday boy.” Daisy chuckled.

“Yeah, maybe the lights are just turned off. Saving electricity, who knows?” Jemma said in a positive tone. “Just turn on the lights, okay?”

“Okay.” Deke responded.

As he opens the front door, he enlarged his eyes because of the darkness of the room.

“Hey guys. We got pizz-” he froze stopped talking as he turned on the light and saw many people holding balloons and a cake that says “Happy 39th” on top of it.

“Surprise!!”

He didn’t move, he stayed still, he just couldn’t stop looking at what he saw. He didn’t really expect for this to happen.

“You…did…all…of…this?” he had a hard time speaking.

“It was our idea.” Jemma said. “Fitz and I don’t know what to give you as a present so we did this. We went shopping while they prepared this.” she added.

“This…is.” Deke still hasn’t moved a single step and still looks in front of him.

“Mama, where’s the orange?” Alya asked Jemma.

“Oh.” Jemma gets something on the grocery bags. “Tada.” she gives it to Deke.

As he sees the orange, he just couldn’t help to wonder. “Wait, how did you know…the orange?”

“It was my idea.” Daisy responded. “I remembered what you told me at the Lighthouse earlier. Alya said it’s a good idea, so why not?”

“I love this. Thanks.” Deke smiled at her. “Wow, really, I can’t thank you enough for all of this.” he approaches the gang in the kitchen. “Look at all of these.” he’s very overwhelmed at what he’s seeing. The whole team is here and Flint, he feels like he’s in the Lighthouse again when Flint always go to his birthday, they don’t tell the Kree they’re having a mini-party in his room.

“We did all of this for you, D.” Mack lit the candles on the cake.

“Wow. This is too much.” Deke cracks his voice. “Ugh, I can’t make a speech. Maybe tomorrow. Well, you could sing me a song, then.”

Everyone starts to sing the birthday song.

_“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you, Deke!!”_

Of all the happy birthday songs he heard, this was the best for him. He remembered this team that hates him, now they even sung a birthday song for him.

“Make a wish.” Mack said while holding the birthday cake.

Deke closes his eyes and makes a wish in his mind. _Wow, these people around me are very kind to me. I wish for them to have a very good life, especially to Nana, Bobo and Alya, to Daisy and Sousa, good luck to his proposal, to her firegirl sister too, to Mack and Yo-yo as well, happy couple, to May and Flint, and to Coulson. Lastly, I hope my New Year’s Eve proposal to Emma will turn out good as well. Wanna have a good plot twist before we enter the 1990s. Also, a grammy award would be good. Good luck to my S.H.I.E.L.D. too. No more meltdowns please._

He opens his eyes takes a deep breath before blowing the 39 candles on the cake. “This is lovely. Aww. How much did you pay for this?” he asked.

“We stole your credit card.” Daisy scoffed.

“What? How could you-”

“No, of course, not. Silly.” Jemma said. “We paid the bills.”

“And we cooked.” May responded. “Sousa baked the sweets.”

“Wow, I should taste all of these.” Deke looks at the foods.

* * *

Every single person of that house had a full stomach filled with ribs, chicken breasts, sweets, and some beer. The cake still has one slice left and none of them can’t take it because they’re so full. Here is Deke and Mack alone in the kitchen, trying to eat the last slice of the cake. The rest of the team were either went upstairs or having their time outside.

“You enjoying your birthday?” Mack asked him.

“Yeah, so much. Best birthday I got. A busy day. All of you were here.” Deke responded. “I enjoyed the day shopping, and enjoyed this night having a party with you. I haven’t experienced that before. This means so much to me.”

“We really made sure this day would be very special for you. You worked so hard getting here, this is the first time we got reunited after our final mission.”

“And you did it.” Deke looks at the polaroid pictures they taken earlier. “When I go home there, I’ll bring these pics and look at these when I miss you all.”

“We should take some too, we’ll miss you too.” Mack sighs. “Are you really gonna disappear in front of us in the New Year?”

“Yes, I should.”

Meanwhile, Daisy found something on the drawer in their room. It’s a spray can, but the label is half-erased so she tried to pressed it. She wasn’t aware it was pointing in front of her so when she pressed it, her face was filled with whipping cream. “Oh no.” she chuckled. Whipping cream, huh. She remembered that time in the Bus where Fitz’ face was filled with whipping cream. Since Sousa was sleeping on their bed, it would be a nice time to prank. She sprays it to his hand and tickles his face.

“What?” Sousa talked while asleep, he tries to scratch his face because of the tickling sensation.

Daisy laughed at him. His face is now filled with cream. She took her phone from her pocket and takes a pic of him.

_Welcome to SpaceTalk, talk with anyone in the other parts of the universe._

**_Daisy:_ ** _*sends a pic of Sousa’s face filled with cream. *_

**_Jemma:_ ** _Oh my god, is that whipping cream?_ _😂😂😂_

**_Daisy:_ ** _Yeah, I found a spray can on our drawer._

**_Jemma:_ ** _Fitz is asleep. We should try it on him._

**_Daisy:_ ** _That would be fun!! I’ll go over there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day :)


	19. Marshmallows and Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the moment you're waiting for, puffies!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow snow snow

“Bloody hell, what is this?” Fitz cursed as he felt something creamy in his face. “This is pf—” he spits the cream which tasted like an expired product. “Gross!! What the hell!!” he opens his eyes and sees Jemma and Daisy laughing. The latter’s face was still full of cream.

“Hey, I’m sleeping!!” he exclaimed as he gets annoyed.

“It’s prank night!!” Jemma chuckled.

“And you are in, too!!” Daisy sprayed the cream on Jemma’s face.

“Nooo!! My hair!!” Jemma touches her face full of cream.

“Now, we’re even.” Fitz said. He grabs the spray can and sprays the cream to Daisy.

“Ughh, Fitz!!” she grumbled. “Now, we’re full of cream. Who’s next?” Daisy asked.

“Oh, I know.” Fitz looks at both of the two, telling a sign of him thinking about something…or someone.

“What’s in your mind, Fitz?”

* * *

“Shhh…he’s sleeping.” Jemma puts her index finger on her mouth.

“Surprise, he’s not sleepwalking.” Daisy whispered.

“Or sleeptalking.” Fitz said. He quietly gets the spray can in his big pocket and sprays it on Deke’s left hand.

“That’s a lot.” Jemma commented. The cream was spilling on the fabrics as it was too many.

“I’ll take a pic of this.” Daisy gets her phone in the pocket.

Fitz gets a feather somewhere on the desk and tickles him on his face. “He’s gonna be so mad at us. Haha.” he leered. It won’t be bad if he tried something ridiculous on him when he does the same to him.

As Deke feels something tickly while sleeping, he lifts his right hand instead of his left hand to scratch it.

That was the time the three sensed failure.

That tickly feeling made his eyes open, he sees the three looking weirdly on him. “Huh?” he seems curious what happened. He then sees a pile of cream in his left hand. “What is this?” he gives them an annoyed look.

“Umm..that-” Fitz puts his hand on his mouth, thinking of what to say in this awkward situation.

“We pranked you.” Daisy chuckled.

“Yeah, we failed you. So sorry.” Jemma gave him a guilty look.

“Is this whipping cream?” Deke looks at his left hand filled with whipping cream. “Where did you find that spray can?” he asked.

“I found this on our drawer, I tried it in Sousa when he’s asleep.” Daisy responded. “Ugh I’m so sorry, we’ll go out on your room now. This is a bad idea.” she facepalmed.

“No.” he stares at them. He spreads the cream on his right hand. “We’re just getting started!!” he puts the cream on their faces.

The four of them are having a cream fight. They’re putting cream all over each other like they’re having a pillow fight, except they aren’t using pillows, they’re using whipping cream. They’re having much fun, laughing, with their pajama wear. It’s been a very long time since Daisy experienced this type of slumber party. Her tenth foster home has slumber parties every Friday night, this just reminds of this. The most creamed person was Fitz, who has cream all over his neck and his face.

* * *

“Bobo, you still got cream on your nose.” Deke points the remaining cream on Fitz’ nose.

He wiped the tip of his nose with the towel already full of cream.

“Ugh, this is very messy.” Jemma describes her t-shirt.

“This is fun!!” Daisy takes a deep breathe after their tiring cream fight. “I’m still not sleepy.”

“Me neither. You woke me up. Now I don’t feel sleepy anymore.” Deke said. “The night is not over yet. Maybe we should drink Zimas!! I’m sure you love it!!”

“But alcohol is bad.” Fitz warned.

“We have substitutes for alcohol and “have fun” beverages.” Jemma looks at Daisy. “Right?”

“Yeah, better.” Daisy responded.

The other two have no clue what they’re thinking about.

_5 minutes later…_

“Ayy, this taste good.” Fitz chuckled and commented on the food he just put in his mouth.

“This taste like cookies, but tastier.” Deke enjoyed the food Fitz also ate.

“See? It’s better than Zima.” Jemma puts one puffy in her mouth.

“Tell me if you’d like more.” Daisy said as they hand them a container of puffies.

“More!!” Fitz and Deke said in unison.

_About 5 minutes and 8 puffies(they stolen many many puffies from their alien friends, shhh….) later…_

“I miss this feeling.” Jemma looks at the sky as she sees something colorful. “Wow, is it just me or…is that…Aurora Lights?”

“No, it’s just you, Jemma.” Fitz said. “Why do I fe- is that…” he looks at the snow on the ground. “Woah!! Look!! Ice cream!!” he quickly jumps on the ground and waves his arms on the snow.

“Haha Bobo’s craz- woahhhh.” Deke froze and stopped talking as he sees something on Fitz. “Bobo, what happened to you? Why are you a monkey?!!”

Daisy, on the other hand, watches the three and takes a video of them using her phone. She seems normal. Looks like nothing happened to her despite those 8-10 puffies she ate. “So..th..ese…are..my..frie..nds.” she was slurring her words like a drunk man. “One British, one Scottish, one American. Diversity!! They look…so f-fun.” she chuckled abnormally. “Whatever!!” she ran into them and joined them playing the snow.

“This is fun, Jemma!!!”

“I know right!!”

“Damn, right. Screw Zimas!!”

“Told you it’s better than th- oh my god!!” Daisy exclaimed and stopped giggling. She sits on the snow and gets a pile of snow in her left hand.

“What’s wrong?” Deke asked her.

“Uhm, nothing!!” she threw the snowball on him.

Deke falls on the ground. “Ouu!! That’s cold!!” he shouted. As revenge, he also made a snowball and threw it to her.

“Hey!!” Daisy made another snowball and threw it to Deke but he dodged so she accidentally threw it to Jemma.

“Ouch!! That’s mean!! Deke, stop it!!”

“It’s not me. It’s Dai- Bobo!!” he exclaimed as he felt the snowball thrown at him by Fitz. He makes another snowball and throws it to Fitz, but accidentally throws it to Jemma.

“Stop shooting at me!! I’m not your enemy!!” Jemma shouted. “Okay, that’s it!! I’m done.” she picks up snow on the ground and makes her own snowball and throws it to one of them. She first closed her left eye, like using the scope of the sniper, and targets it to them before throwing it.

“Okay that’s it. We’re having war!!”

“Beware my guns!! Pew pew pew!!”

“Bazooka!! Boom!!”

“Hydra!!”

For 4 minutes, they were playing a shooting game using their hands which they thought was a gun. That’s what taking 8 puffies would do to you. Before, it was just Jemma and Daisy, now Fitz and Deke joined the madness.

“Ugh this is so tiring.” Jemma sits on the snow. “I lost my guns.”

“Me too.” Daisy checks on her hands.

The four formed a circle on the ground, sitting.

“Are m…y cheeks..still squ..ishy?” Deke asked in a slurred voice,

“Yes!!” Daisy pinched his cheeks.

“This is better than being drunk.” Fitz said.

“Told you.” Jemma said.

“I’m sad!!” Daisy sniveled.

“Why are you sad?” Jemma asked.

“Because it’s New Year’s Eve tomorrow.”

“Are you sad that I’m leaving tomorrow?” Deke gives her a puppy look. “Don’t be sad. We’ll celebrate a fun New Year’s Eve together.” he wipes her tears coming out from her eyes.

“Yes, why would you leave us?!!” she sobbed.

“How could you, Deke?!!” Jemma starts to sob. “How could you leave us?”

Fitz hugs Jemma. “You’re the worst.” he soon cracks his voice. “We were getting along, how could you leave us?”

“Why are you crying?” Deke asked them concernedly. “Don’t cry!! I’ll cr- ughh noo!! I’m so sorry.”

All of them were sobbing.

“We’re celebrating New Year tomorrow.” Daisy sniffled. “Which means we’re one year closer to death!!” she sobbed again.

“Noo!!” all of them sobbed in the field filled with snow. They hugged each other.

Meanwhile, Sousa and Kora are watching them from the window.

“Ugh don’t tell me they ate the puffies.” Kora headpalmed.

“Yeah, I’m sure those are puffies.” Sousa responded. “I just missed the time when me and my alien friends ate those, we were having fun. I wish we hadn’t lost them.” he cracks his voice.

“They will not be forgotten.” Kora said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second to the last chapter I written advanced. I'm busy at school.  
> Comments make my day :)


	20. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for now. Haven't written anything new.

It’s the last morning of year 2025. Half of the team are awake already. May is cooking breakfast. Sousa helped her prepare a good meal, he also cooked Daisy’s favorite breakfast dish, a hangover treat from the puffies they ate last night.

FitzSimmons are speaking and looking normal but there’s still little bit of the side effects of the puffies left. 12 puffies is really many.

“Why do I feel like there’s a rainbow outside?” Simmons asked.

“Ugh, now I hate those puffies. Bad idea, Jemma.” Fitz complained. But he can’t deny that these side effects are really making him throw up or laugh even though there isn’t funny going on. Every minute, he chuckles.

Even May felt their hallucinogenic feelings while cooking, one minute she sees something on the egg yolk which makes her laugh. “Enjoy my breakfast!!” she puts a plate of fried eggs in them in a happily manner.

“May, did you take those puffies too?” Daisy asked.

“No, but I felt your side effects, which is more severe than last time.” May chortled. “This is ridiculous, stop taking those.” she tried to be mad but the high bus kids are surrounding her.

“Deke ate 15 puffies, maybe when he wakes up, he’s still sees monkeys everywhere.”

“Or maybe oranges.”

“And lemons. He’ll be so crazy about it.”

The three joked about him. They know him as a happy go lucky goofy person, so they expect him to act like a stupid crazy cartoon character when they see him descending the stairs.

As they heard footsteps coming, they looked at the stairs, it was Deke wearing a thick coat and a knitted hat. Instead of the happy look they’re expecting, he was frowning and his eyes were red.

“Hey Deke. Come join us!! We’re having breakfast. These are good to battle the side effects of the puffies.” Jemma invites him.

“Later, I’m going for a walk.” he sniffled. He slammed the front door and went outside.

“Is he crying?” Fitz asked. “He ate 15, I thought he’ll be crazier than us.”

“Maybe it did the opposite.” Jemma responded.

“I can feel his devastation. You should really go to him.” May is now speaking in a soft voice.

“Yeah, he needs you all right now. He’s your buddy.” Sousa said.

“After we eat this breakfast.”

“Yeah, we’re very hungry.”

*skip*

Daisy was the first to finish breakfast. She wears her new coat they bought yesterday on their shopping spree. After Mack tracked his phone, they finally found his location, a walk 10 minutes away from them. FitzSimmons soon figured out it’s that lake they went the other day. They started walking a few minutes after Daisy did.

As Daisy walks on the forest, she experiences the slight after effects of the puffies. She sees some colorful things on the pine trees around her, and the snow still felt like ice cream. But these effects soon diminished minutes later. She sees his back. He’s facing on the lake.

“Hey.”

“How did you find me?” Deke turned his head and looked at her.

“We tracked you. Wow technology.”

“Oh, why are you here?”

“Are you crying?”

“Uhmm…no.” he cracked his voice.

“That eyes, you’re not crying?” she chuckled. “Why did you go here? Tell me what’s wrong. Why did you leave us there?”

“Just wanna have fresh air.”

“Okay. What’s with that?” she wipes his tears using her thumbs. “You’re crying again since you sobbed last night with the puffies we ate. What happened to you?”

“Why do you care?”

“Oh, come on. You’re crying. I don’t wanna see my friend like that. Your eyes are so red, it’s the first time I saw you like that. Your face is like that this morning.” she looks at him as he continues sobbing. “Come here, big guy.” she goes towards him for a hug. She rubs his head while he’s sobbing on her sweater.

“I’m sorry for making your shirt wet.” he apologized.

“Shh…it’s okay.” she comforted him. She rubbed his back. “Just cry it out loud.”

“Sorry, I don’t really share it to other people.”

“We’re the only ones here. I’m here, okay? I’ll listen to you. Tell me what’s bothering. The puffies really did so much on you, it made you a depressed teenage girl.” she scoffed.

“Okay.” he responded. “I just had a dream of me talking to my mom and dad, they greeted me happy birthday.”

“You must’ve missed them.”

“Yeah, so much. I was so young when I lost them.” he takes a deep breath. “It’s hard to wake up thinking I’m not with them anymore. I just go with it, fit in with some guys in the Lighthouse, pretend there’s nothing wrong, then get captured by the Kree.”

“I understand you, and it’s hard to live like that.” 

“I even have to watch my mom die in front of me.”

“Me too. Two times.” she said. “But whatever, we suffered the same.”

“This really sucks, eh?”

“Yeah.” she pats his back. “You know, it’s really nice seeing you.”

“You too.”

“Ever since our very friendly alien friends died, everything went downhill. Space adventures and missions were less fun than before. We lost more before that. We lost you. When we found out you came back, we were very happy. Didn’t expect that. After the night we left you in that timeline, Jemma remembered you after she remembered everything, she opened your drawer in the Zephyr, she was really frustrated. She didn’t get to say goodbye to you. Even us, we didn’t properly. You were just like “What are you waiting for? Move, move. No time for that.” that time.”

“That night was rough though. We dealt for that power outage for like a month.” he shared.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?” a voice was heard at the back. It was Jemma, together with Fitz.

“Daisy and I just had small talks.” Deke responded.

“Small talks? You should talk that with us too.” Fitz said.

“You didn’t join us in our breakfast earlier. Here’s food.” Jemma hands him a sandiwch. It has egg and bacon inside it.

“Thanks.” Deke zmiled.

“So tell us small bean. What happened to you earlier? Why did you leave early?” Fitz asked.

“Small bean?” Deke chuckled. “Weird nickname but okay, I’ll buy it.”

“Our friend here is very sad.” Daisy responded.

“Don’t be sad. We’re here!!” Jemma smiled at him.

“We’re always here for you.” Fitz said in a positive tone. “Well, not always, but we’ll not let you down on your last day here.”

Deke was overwhelmed from the support they’ve given to him. He wasn’t expecting that. He’s starting to feel like they’re not just grandparents, they can also be best friends. He was glad to see Daisy this nice to him. If she didn’t like him before, at least they get to be close friends now.

“I think I haven’t said this to all of you three, but thank you for yesterday, that was really a big day for me, shopping, karaoke, a party I didn’t know, and puffies.” he chuckled. “Thank you, guys!! You’re the best.”

“Aww…no you are.”

“No, you are.”

The four of them sat in the snow, talking about their massive acid trip last night, viewed the frozen lake and the waterfalls in front of them.

“You gotta see this. I recorded a video of you while you’re sleepwalking yesterday.”

“Wait, I sleptwalk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm very busy at school and this new fanfic I had fun making.  
> Just to clarify, it hasn't been completed yet. I had a great idea that the next update would be December so that the events fit well. Just kidding aha that will take long but I really don't know when. I promise, before the end of the year.  
> Remember when AoS S5 was supposed to be the final season? That's the feeling. Just think of that right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Just think of the quantum tunnel in avengers endgame.  
> Deke Shaw's gonna meet the team soon.


End file.
